Our Way
by secret pen
Summary: "Lebih baik kau memberikan alasan yang bagus atas kebohonganmu Itachi Uchiha!" chap 6 is out! Review, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah kisah.**

"Selamat pagi!"

"Tumben kau pagi-pagi sudah datang. Biasanya lima menit menjelang bel baru kau datang."

**Tentang sekumpulan remaja.**

"Lagi-lagi tiga geng konyol itu!"

"Queen Karin, Angel Sakura, dan Princess Ino ulah apa lagi yang sekarang kalian buat?"

**Yang terlibat dalam konflik-konflik pelik.**

"Apa yang ayah lakukan bersama perempuan ini?"

"Kau tak usah sok suci, Ino! Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Hentikan! Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu akan hal itu!"

"Paman adalah ayah kandungmu Ten Ten."

"Karin, tahu apa kau tentang keadaan ibu?"

**Khas remaja.**

"Tentu saja karena Karin adalah pacarku."

"Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusanku, Sasuke-san ?"

"Dunia ini tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan, Princess."

"Neji, apakah hatimu benar-benar sudah tertutup untukku?"

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan pacarku, hei mantan pacar?"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Temari, kenapa kau selalu saja berpikiran sempit?"

**Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya?**

"Lebih baik begini saja."

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu kebenarannya, Naruto."

**

* * *

Main Chara :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Sasuke Uchiha **

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Karin **

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Ten Ten**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Sai**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Suigetsu Hozuki**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Matsuri**

**And another chara**

**

* * *

Our Way**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Friendship**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Kisah sekumpulan remaja dalam kehidupan anak sma yang diiringi konflik. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi semua konflik yang terjadi?**

**

* * *

**

**COMING SOON **

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

* * *

Mohon di review ya supaya saya bisa mempertimbangkan buat melanjutkan cerita ini atau nggak. Terima kasih loh buat yang udah mau review….hehehehe


	2. First Way : Happy Birthateday!

Sebelumnya saya suangat berterima kasih loh buat yang sudah mau mereview. Karena ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic saya sangat berbunga-bunga banget waktu liat review kalian...hihihihihii.

Saatnya membalas review :

Icha yukina senpai : Soal pair sasusaku atau ngga, itu masih belum pasti. Tapi kemungkinan 80% sasusaku sih soalnya saya sendiri juga fans dari sasusaku. Huehehehehe yang bilang aku mencintaimu itu masih rahasia. Kekekekeke terus baca fic saya ya...ZoZo : Soal pair itu masih belum saya tentukan tapi kemungkinan sasusaku sih. Hem julukannya keren ya? Seneng deh kalo kamu berpendapat gitu. Saya pikir bakal dikomentarin 'apaan sih julukannya norak bgt' gtu. Hehehehehehe. Terus baca fic saya ya...

**Azuka Kanahara**** : **makasih senpai buat pujiannya. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa mengabulkan harapan senpai itu. Hehehehe. Soal pair saya masih memikirkannya, tapi kemungkinan besar pair-pairnya bakal seperti yang senpai sebutkan itu. Soal itachi memang akan saya masukkan, tapi mungkin bukan di awal cerita. Gapapa kan? Terus baca fic saya ya...

4ntk4-ch4n : makasih ya pujiannya. Soal pair saya masih memikirkan tapi kemungkinan seperti apa yang kamu mau ko. Terus baca fic saya ya...

Haruno Ichigo : ini dia chap yang kamu tunggu-tunggu. Terus baca fic saya ya...makasih. hehehehehe

Merai adikshinichikudo : okee...seneng deh kalo emg bikin penasaran. Terus baca fic saya ya makasih...hehehehe

Okeh setelah balas review2 mari saja kita mulai chapter 1 dari Our Way ini...selamat membaca...

* * *

Konoha. Itulah sebuah nama sebuah kota kecil yang termasuk salah satu kota termaju di Jepang. Lingkungan Konoha sangat hijau dan bersih dengan udara yang sejuk, padahal Konoha adalah kota metropolitan yang juga merupakan pusat perdagangan dengan segala fasilitasnya yang canggih yang biasanya terkenal akan polusinya. Selain sebagai pusat perdagangan Jepang, Konoha juga merupakan kota yang sangat terkenal akan kebersihan dan keindahannya. Segala sesuatu di kota itu tertata dengan sangat rapi dan indahnya. Dan dikota yang indah inilah kisah sekumpulan remaja penuh konflik itu dimulai...

* * *

**Our Way**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Friendship**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Kisah sekumpulan remaja dalam kehidupan anak sma yang diiringi konflik. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi semua konflik yang terjadi?**

* * *

Langit mendung menghiasi langit Konoha yang biasanya cerah pagi ini. Bertentangan sekali dengan ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa mataharilah yang akan menghiasi langit pagi. Suara petir yang bergemuruh pun mengiringi cuaca yang sudah mulai mendingin, pertanda bahwa hujan akan segera turun. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian hujan pun perlahan turun dari langit. Hal ini tentu saja membuat banyak orang kesal. Terutama para pejalan kaki yang berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh karena tak membawa payung sembari mengutuk sang peramal cuaca.

Namun, ternyata tak semua orang merasa kesal akan datangnya hujan yang tak biasanya datang di pagi hari itu. Sesosok cantik berambut merah muda dan berkulit putih tampak menikmati datangnya hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mata jade sang gadis tampak menerawang jauh keluar sembari tersenyum kecil. Seolah begitu terpikat dengan hujan ia tidak menyadari atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tak menghiraukan kehadiran seseorang yang perlahan memasuki kamar bernuansa putih dan merah jambu tersebut.

"Sakura…." panggil seorang pria berambut merah bermata hijau yang memasuki kamar itu.

"Hmmm? Ah, ternyata ayah ya? Ku kira siapa. Kenapa ayah kemari?" jawab sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura tersebut dengan cuek tanpa sedikit pun berpaling dari jendela.

"Hei-hei kenapa nada bicaramu cuek seperti itu? Memangnya salah jika ayah ingin melihat putri kesayangan ayah pagi ini?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mulai berpaling menatap ayahnya, "Tidak aneh saja ayah tiba-tiba menemuiku sebelum berangkat kerja. Biasanya ayah langsung pergi begitu saja sampai-sampai aku kira ayah lebih suka menemui pasien-pasien ayah ketimbang bertemu denganku."

"Sakura…..sakura kau ini ada-ada saja! Mana mungkin ayah lebih senang melihat orang-orang sakit itu daripada melihat putri ayah yang sangat cantik ini? Yah, mereka itu kan butuh pertolongan ayah, Sakura. Jadi, jelas saja ayah harus cepat-cepat berangkat kerja. Kalau ayah sampai terlambat mengobati mereka, nyawa orang-orang itu taruhannya." ucap ayah Sakura sambil mengelus lembut rambut sepinggang putrinya itu.

"Ya…ya…ya aku sudah tahu ayah akan berkata seperti itu. Memangnya setiap pagi selalu ada orang yang sekarat di rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah sinis.

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi ayah kan juga bertugas sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Jadi urusan ayah bukan hanya sekedar mengobati orang tapi masih banyak masalah lain yang harus ayah tangani." elak ayah Sakura.

"Haaah….ayah itu kan pemilik rumah sakit juga, kenapa sih tidak meminta tolong orang untuk mengurusi hal-hal 'penting' itu? Begitu saja repot."

"Iya sih, ta-"

"Sudah tak usah dibahas lagi. Aku sudah hapal semua pembelaan ayah setiap kita berbicara mengenai hal ini. Jadi, ayah tak perlu repot-repot lagi mengatakannya." potong Sakura dengan ketus sambil kembali berpaling ke jendela.

Haruno Seiji-ayah Sakura- memandang putrinya lembut dan tersenyum kecil,"Apa yang sedang kau lihat sih, Sakura? Sepertinya hal yang kau lihat itu lebih menarik daripada berbicara dengan ayahmu ini." tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya hujan." jawab Sakura.

Sambil melirik ayahnya, Sakura lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ayah tahu tidak apa yang aku rasakan saat melihat hujan ini?"

"Hm, apakah itu?" jawab Seiji.

"Aku merasa bahwa langit ikut merasakan kesedihan yang aku rasakan. Bahkan dia menggantikan aku untuk menangis. Jadinya aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk menangis."

Seiji hanya terdiam dan menatap sendu putrinya ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura tersebut. Hening sempat menghiasi atmosfer kamar Sakura sampai akhirnya Sakura bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa ada perlu apa ayah menemuiku pagi ini? Pasti bukan hanya sekedar untuk melihatku saja, kan?"

"Hmm…kau memang benar-benar mengenal ayah, Sakura. Hahahahaha." terdengar suara tawa Seiji, "Ayah hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk putri cantik kesayangan ayah ini." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh, hanya itukah? Kalau begitu terima kasih, Ayah." balas Sakura dingin.

"Ah, selain itu ayah juga ingin minta maaf karena tahun ini lagi- lagi ayah tak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersamamu. Habis, ada banyak pekerjaan menumpuk. Maafkan ayah ya?" lanjut Seiji.

"Tak apa. Aku juga tak pernah mengharapkan ulang tahunku untuk dirayakan. Malah kalau bisa aku ingin agar aku tak pernah memiliki hari ulang tahun." balas Sakura sambil terus menatap hujan.

Seiji menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil merangkul putrinya, "Jangan bersikap seperti ini terus, Sakura. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian 'itu'. Cerialah sedikit. Biar bagaimanapun juga hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu. Seharusnya kau bergembira seperti orang-orang lainnya. Jangan terus-terusan bersedih dengan mengingat kejadian 'itu'. Lagipula semua bukan salahmu. Semua itu adalah kesalahan keluarga Uchiha."

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Sakura pun langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam pada ayahnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kejadian 'itu' telah tertanam dengan jelas di otakku. Kejadian 'itu' telah memisahkan kita de-"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, ayahnya telah terlebih dulu memotongnya, "Cukup, Sakura! Tak usah kita ungkit-ungkit lagi kejadian itu lagi. Kenapa setiap kita bicara kau selalu saja mengungkitnya, huh? Ayah tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kau mengerti?" bentak Seiji sambil mencengkeram bahu putrinya itu.

Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan ayahnya itu. Gadis itu lalu memandang mata ayahnya yang tampak berkilat marah itu. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin terus membicarakan kejadian 'itu' setiap kali bersama ayahnya yang pasti selalu diakhiri dengan pertengkaran. Apalagi mereka berdua sangat jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi entah kenapa ingatan tentang kejadian 'itu' selalu muncul membayanginya. Terutama pada hari ulang tahunnya ini.

"Ya, aku mengerti ayah. Maafkan aku." jawab Sakura sambil menunduk dan mulai terisak.

Melihat putrinya yang menangis, Seiji pun merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya. Perlahan ia pun merangkulkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Tidak, Sakura. Justru ayah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena membentakmu. Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau terus tertinggal di masa lalu dan tidak berjalan ke depan. Ayah hanya ingin Sakura ayah yang dulu kembali bukan Sakura yang selalu murung dan pemarah seperti ini. Maukah kau berjanji untuk berubah menjadi Sakura yang ceria, ramah, dan menyenangkan seperti dulu lagi?"

"Ya, ayah. Aku berjanji akan berusaha menjadi Sakura ayah yang dulu lagi. Aku tidak akan menangisi kejadian 'itu' lagi." ujar Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya.

Mendengar itu Seiji lalu tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sakura yang langsung membalas pelukan ayahnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Seiji melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus lembut rambut Sakura, "Baguslah kalau begitu." katanya lembut.

"Ah, rupanya sudah jam segini. Ayah harus segera berangkat, Sakura." lanjutnya setelah melihat arlojinya.

Haruno Seiji pun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar anaknya, namun ketika ia sampai tepat di depan pintu, ia berbalik menatap anaknya dengan tajam,"Sakura, kau sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ayah. Buat apa aku berhubungan dengan anggota dari keluarga yang aku benci?" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Hn. Bagus, Sakura. Ayah hanya ingin kau mengingat bahwa seluruh Uchiha adalah musuh kita. Ayah tidak ingin kalu kau sampai berhubungan apalagi terlibat sesuatu dengan mereka. Ingat itu baik-baik." pesan Seiji pada anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, aku takkan mungkin berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dendam ini pasti akan aku bawa sampai mati." ucap Sakura yakin sambil berjalan menuju ayahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah paham. Baiklah ayah pergi dulu. Kau jangan lupa sarapan. Oh iya, apakah hari ini Neji menjemputmu seperti biasa?"

"Tentu saja, yah. Memangnya kalau bukan pacarku itu siapa lagi yang akan menjemputku? Sudah sana ayah pergi. Nanti terlambat." kata Sakura sambil mendorong pelan punggung ayahnya.

Seiji pun pergi setelah mencium pucuk kepala anaknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang terus memandangi punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Tenang saja, ayah. Tak perlu ayah ingatkan pun aku akan terus mengingatnya. Mengingat kejahatan yang telah dilakukan keluarga Uchiha pada kita….mengingat bahwa Uchiha itu adalah musuh seumur hidupku." ujar Sakura penuh kebencian.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan raya Konoha yang basah karena hujan. Didalamnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang mengemudikannya sembari melihat jam.

"Semoga saja bisa tepat waktu." gumam pemuda itu sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil yang di kendarai pemuda yang bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebut terlihat memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah. Dengan segera ia melajukan mobilnya ke dalam pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya modern berpagar putih.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Baru saja ia memasuki ruang tamu, sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya.

"Pagi, Neji-kun."

"Hn. Pagi, Sakura. Maaf aku terlambat tadi agak sedikit macet." ujarnya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Neji-kun. Aku juga baru saja selesai sarapan. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah sarapan. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang agar tak terlambat ke sekolah." ucap Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Semuanya aku pergi dulu ya…." pamit Sakura kepada para pelayannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Nona Sakura, Tuan Neji." jawab para pelayan itu dengan serempak.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil Neji. Dengan sigap Neji membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankannya keluar dari pekarangan keluarga Haruno itu.

Tanpa di sadari baik Sakura maupun Neji pengemudi sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua sedang memperhatikan mobil Neji keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pemuda berambut biru dan bermata onyx tersebut tampak menggenggam kemudi mobilnya dengan sangat kuat sambil menggertakkan rahangnya.

"Sudah melihat Sakura-mu kan Sasuke? Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi atau kita akan terlambat. Aku tidak mau reputasiku sebagai murid teladan yang tidak pernah terlambat rusak hanya karena kau sibuk menguntit Haruno Sakura. Huh, padahal aku ini kan pacarmu kok bisa-bisanya kau mengajakku menguntit gadis lain. Memangnya kau tidak takut aku cemburu apa?" ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang juga berada dalam mobil tersebut pada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn. Kau tidak usah cerewet, Karin. Dan buat apa aku memperdulikan apakah kau cemburu atau tidak? Hn. Perlu kau tahu aku tidak sedang menguntit siapapun." jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang, Sasuke-KUN?" balas Karin sambil memutar bola matanya yang bewarna merah.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat apakah pemuda Hyuuga itu memperlakukannya dengan baik." balas Sasuke yang tetap berusaha mengelak.

"Melihat itu tidak setiap hari, Sasuke." ucap Karin dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak menguntit Sakura. Titik." desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata wanita cantik itu.

"Ya…ya…ya terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting sekarang kita berangkat, ayo cepat!" ucap Karin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan memakai ipod-nya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ketus yang kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

Sementara itu dalam mobil Neji, Sakura dan Neji tak saling bicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka berdua seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Setidaknya sampai Neji memutuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan tersebut dengan berbicara pada Sakura.

"Sakura…." panggil Neji.

"Ya, Neji-kun?" jawab Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu, ambilah." ucap Neji sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado bewarna pink.

Sakura sekilas memandang Neji dengan tatapan malas, lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke luar kaca mobil,"Aku tak perlu kado. Kau sendiri tahu kan bahwa aku sangat membenci ulang tahunku. Jadi buat apa kau memberiku kado? Untuk mengejekku, huh?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Neji pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil dan membelai rambut gadis itu perlahan.

"Hn. Bukan begitu. Aku tak bermaksud apapun. Hanya formalitas sebagai seorang 'pacar', Sakura. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada orang yang bertanya tentang kado dariku untukmu. Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama waktu ulang tahunku dan valentine kemarin?"

"Uhm...benar juga. Ya sudah kalau begitu ini aku terima." ucap Sakura sambil menatap Neji dan mengambil kado itu.

"Tapi akankah lebih baik kau memberiku kado yang paling aku inginkan sebagai seorang 'pacar', eh Neji-kun?" lanjut Sakura sambil menatap lekat Neji dengan kedua mata indahnya.

"Haaaaah...apa memangnya yang kau inginkan?" jawab Neji tanpa sedikit pun berpaling dari jalan.

"Aku ingin kehancuran keluarga Uchiha sebagai kado ulang tahunku."

Mendengar itu Neji dengan segera menepikan dan memberhentikan mobilnya. Dengan kedua mata lavendernya ia menatap mata Sakura dengan lekat. Jade bertemu lavender.

"Sakura…..apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji dengan tegas.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan membelai pipi Neji perlahan, "Santai saja, Neji. Aku hanya asal bicara. Ingin lihat reaksimu saja ketika mendengarnya."

Neji dengan segera melepas tangan Sakura dari pipinya dan menggenggamnya. "Apa sedang yang kau rencanakan, Sakura? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sakura terkikik pelan dan menjawab, "Hihihihi, aku tak merencanakan apa pun, Neji-kun. Sungguh. Meskipun aku sangat membenci mereka tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas perbuatan mereka. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah untuk tidak berurusan dengan Uchiha lagi. Biarlah hukum karma yang membalasnya. Lagipula membalas dendam itu kan dosa, Neji-kun."

"Huh kau itu sok suci sekali berbicara tentang dosa, Sakura. Tak tahukah kau bahwa menyimpan dendam itu juga termasuk perbuatan dosa? Jadi, menyimpan rasa bencimu pada Uchiha itu juga adalah perbuatan dosa lho Sa-Ku-Ra." ejek Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hmmph kau tidak usah sok menasehatiku, Neji. Berkacalah dulu sebelum kau berbicara begitu. Kau ini sama saja denganku. Sama-sama orang yang menyimpan dendam." balas Sakura dengan pandangan dan senyuman mengejek.

"Hn. Kalau aku tidak sama denganmu, buat apa aku menjadi 'pacar'mu ha? Bukankah sifat pendendam kita ini yang menyatukan kita, eh Sakura?" balas Neji tak mau kalah.

"Haaaah kau ini sudah bisa banyak bicara rupanya. Sudah cepat jalan lagi. Nanti kita terlambat." desis Sakura sebal.

"Ya." jawab Neji sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah itu hening pun kembali mewarnai perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport biru tua terlihat memasuki lingkungan Konoha International High School dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan cepat mobil itu memasuki kawasan parkir dan memarkirkannya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi mendecit ban yang menyakitkan telinga. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang mengomel dan seorang pemuda berambut biru yang memasang wajah cuek terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan berjalan menuju gedung KHIS diiringi dengan tatapan kagum para siswa dan siswi.

"Heh, Sasuke-kun kalau menyetir yang hati-hati dong! Yah walaupun itu kau lakukan agar kita tidak terlambat tapi tetap saja kau bisa lebih hati-hati sedikit kan. Kau tahu tidak jantungku serasa mau copot ketika kau menyetir. Aku heran sebenarnya kau bisa nyetir tidak sih? Kau hampir saja mengantarkan kita ke alam baka dengan gaya menyetirmu yang seperti itu tahu! Kalau kau saja yang ke alam baka sih mungkin tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi kalau aku? Bisa-bisa seluruh KHIS ini menangis karena kehilangan ratunya." cerocos gadis itu tak henti-hentinya.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, gadis bernama Karin itu kembali melancarkan omelannya, "Sasuke-kun kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Aku bicara panjang lebar begini kau malah diam saja. Paling tidak berikan aku respon walau hanya dengan 'Hn' dan 'Aa'-mu itu."

Tapi tetap saja sang pemuda yang menjadi sasaran omelan Karin itu tak merespon sedikit pun omongan gadis itu. Sasuke-pemuda itu-terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Karin. Pandangannya hanya tertuju ke depan. Karena tak dihiraukan, Karin mendecak kesal dan memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Karin menabrak punggungnya dengan cukup keras.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa sih?" tanya Karin sewot.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Karin, Sasuke malah terus menatap apapun yang ada didepannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Karin bertambah sewot dan berjalan ke depan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Sasuke.

"Apaan sih yang ada di depan Sas-"

Gumaman Karin terpotong begitu melihat seorang gadis mungil berwajah cantik dan berambut merah muda-lah yang ada di depan Sasuke. Disamping gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi berambut coklat panjang. Sepasang muda-mudi itu terlihat sedang menatap tajam Sasuke dan kelihatannya tak menyadari kehadiran Karin.

Dengan segera Karin memasang wajah angkuhnya dan tersenyum meremehkan sambil berkata, "Oh rupanya kalian pasangan aneh. Ku pikir siapa sampah yang telah menghalangi jalanku dan Sasuke-kun. Ternyata kalian toh….."

Perkataan Karin itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Sakura-sang gadis merah muda- dan Neji-sang pemuda berambut coklat panjang- dari Sasuke menuju ke dirinya. Begitu melihat Karin, wajah Sakura yang semula terlihat tegang itu berubah menjadi wajah yang mengejek.

"Ah, sial sekali aku. Pagi-pagi sudah bertemu setan merah dan pantat ayam. Ternyata kalian berdua sudah pulang dari neraka, ya? Cepat sekali. Ku kira kalian akan selamanya berada disana. Sayang sekali perkiraanku itu tidak tepat. Mengecewakan ya, Neji-kun?" ucap sakura dengan seringaiannya.

"Hn." jawab Neji sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, Sakura. Sebelum kita menjadi penghuni neraka juga seperti mereka." lanjut Neji sambil merangkul pinggang Sakura.

"Hmmm. Benar juga ya, Neji-kun. Ayo." jawab Sakura sambil balik merangkul pinggang Neji dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang melongo mendengar perkataan mereka.

Tak terima dihina didepan umum begitu saja, Karin pun segera berteriak dengan lantang,"HEI PINKY! BICARA APA KAU TADI, HUH?"

Mendengar perkataan Karin, seluruh siswa langsung menarik nafas mereka. Atmosfer tegang dan kaku pun terasa dengan sangat jelas. Tak seorang pun berani beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Tak lama setelah Karin meneriakkan kata-kata tabu itu, si pinky yang dimaksud pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Karin. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang semula tenang berubah menjadi seperti seekor singa yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, hei setan merah? Coba kau ulangi lagi." suara Sakura yang menggema di sepanjang koridor terdengar sangat ganas.

"P-I-N-K-Y…pinky." jawab Karin dengan lantang.

Karin dan Sakura saling berpandangan sengit. Ruby bertemu Jade. Dan akhirnya Perang Dunia KHIS yang ditakutkan akan terjadi itupun pecah…...

**-TBC-**

* * *

Bagaimana fic-nya? Apakah memuaskan? Apakah kepanjangan? Hehehehe. Review please? Kritik dan saran saya tunggu. Tapi untuk kritik, kritik yang membangun ya. Jangan flame. Terima kasih…

:D


	3. Second Way : The War

Hualoooo…saya kembali lagi dengan update-tan baru! Buat yang sudah mereview fict saya ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Yak langsung saja dengan balasan reviewnya :

Fuyuzakura-hime : makasih buat pujiannya. Untuk shikaino maaf sekali ya, saya nggak merencanakan buat masangin mereka. Mungkin di fict lain saya bakal masangin mereka. Sekali lagi maaf, ya. Yup, ayo kita saling membantu.

Merai adikshinichikudo : aduh maaf ya, buat di fict ini saya nggak memasangkan shika-ino. Tapi saya janji di fict lain, saya akan bikin pair itu. Maaf, ya.

Violet7orange : hihihi penasaran ya? Saya juga (loh?). tenang aja pelan-pelan semuanya akan terbongkar ko. Ttg kejadian 'itu' juga tentang dendamnya neji. Tunggu aja ya.

VamPs 9irL : Siiip….ini udah saya lanjutkan

Rei-chan : iya lagi iseng-iseng eh kepikiran pair ini. Soal rambut pendek itu saya sudah mensiasati bagaimana supaya rambut sakura jadi pendek ntar. Tunggu aja ya.

ZoZo : waduh tertipi ya? Padahal saya nggak bermaksud menipu kamu loh…hihihihi Yup, intinya itu yang ada di chap 1 ini. Di chapter ini princess ino udah muncul tuh…

Azuka Kanahara : makasih byk senpai buat pujiannya. Saya sangat tersanjung (nama sinetron kali…..). Soal jadi sasusaku saya udah memikirkannya kok. Tunggu aja ya.

Icha yukina clye : wah syukur deh kalo memuaskan. Saya jadi senang. Soal masa lalu uchiha-haruno mgkn bntr lagi muncul. Tunggu aja ya. Soal chap juga saya ngga akan buat panjang-panjang. Ntar kalo saya buat panjang bisa-bisa cinta fitri merasa tersaingi lagi…..hihihi

* * *

Konoha International Senior High School adalah sekolah ter-elite di Konoha dan merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan di Jepang. Selain reputasinya yang bagus, ukuran sekolahnya yang luas, bangunan yang megah dan indah, serta fasilitasnya yang lengkap menjadikan sekolah ini menjadi pilihan banyak calon murid. Sehingga merupakan suatu kebanggaan jika berhasil diterima di sekolah ini.

Sama seperti di sekolah-sekolah lainnya, Konoha International Senior High School juga memiliki anak-anak populer yang dikagumi oleh para murid dan istilahnya menjadi 'penguasa' di KIHS. Tapi jika umumnya di sekolah-sekolah yang menjadi 'penguasa' sekolah adalah murid lelaki lain halnya di KIHS. Di sini yang menjadi 'penguasa' sekolah adalah 3 murid perempuan terpopuler yang dikagumi oleh hampir seluruh murid. Ketiga murid perempuan itu adalah 'Queen' Karin, 'Angel' Sakura, dan 'Princess' Ino.

Pertama, The Queen of the School Karin Koizumi. Gadis bermata ruby indah dan berambut merah ini dijuluki sebagai 'Queen' karena sikapnya yang benar-benar seperti seorang ratu, sok berkuasa, suka memerintah, tegas, dan di segani. Sifat Karin yang arogan memang menjadi nilai minus dari gadis ini. Tapi meskipun begitu banyak para murid yang tetap mengaguminya. Hal itu disebabkan karena Karin memang punya banyak hal untuk disombongkan. Cantik, kaya, pintar, pimpinan redaksi mading dan majalah sekolah adalah beberapa nilai plus Karin yang membuatnya di kagumi. Namun yang menjadi poin utamanya adalah sikapnya yang tegas dan sangat berani, bahkan kepada kakak kelas sekalipun membuatnya terlihat 'powerful'. Selain itu menjadi pacar seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah sebuah nilai yang benar-benar plus buatnya mengingat Sasuke itu adalah pangeran alias laki-laki terpopuler di KIHS yang memiliki sikap sedingin es di kutub dan wajah yang sangat tampan namun sulit didekati. Tak sedikit orang yang terkejut bagaimana bisa Karin 'menaklukkan' Sasuke yang menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih. Hal itu hingga kini masih menjadi salah satu misteri yang ada di KIHS.

Selanjutnya ada malaikatnya KIHS, Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda dan bermata jade ini dijuluki 'Angel' karena sikapnya yang sangat ramah dan baik pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Selain itu senyumannya yang menawan banyak orang sehingga dijuluki senyum malaikat juga menjadikan ia mendapatkan predikat 'Angel'. Dia juga merupakan pemegang predikat misteri terbesar KIHS karena warna rambutnya yang tak wajar itu. Sama seperti Karin, Sakura juga adalah seorang gadis yang pintar dan kaya raya. Ia juga merupakan murid yang berbakat dalam bidang musik. Dia bisa memainkan berbagai macam alat musik, terutama piano,biola, dan cello. Selain itu suaranya juga sangat merdu. Tak heran bila ia menjadi ketua klub seni di KIHS. Biarpun dijuluki seorang 'Angel', Sakura tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan. Gadis ini termasuk salah satu gadis yang mudah tersulut emosinya alias pemarah, terutama bila ada yang mengata-ngatai warna rambutnya yang tak wajar itu. Jika sudah muncul sifatnya yang satu itu, mungkin kalian akan berpikir dua kali untuk memberinya julukan 'Angel'. Tapi untungnya ia memiliki seorang Hyuuga Neji, laki-laki tampan yang tak kalah populernya dengan Sasuke, sebagai kekasihnya. Sikap Neji yang tenang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sakura yang emosian dan cepat panik itu seolah mampu meredam emosi Sakura yang tergolong suka meledak-ledak. Perbedaan sifat mereka yang begitu besar itu dianggap saling melengkapi oleh murid-murid lainnya. Karena itulah mereka terpilih sebagai pasangan ter-perfect di KIHS yang banyak dikagumi. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi kekasih juga menjadi salah satu misteri yang ada di KIHS mengingat begitu berbedanya sifat mereka jika dibandingkan.

Dan yang terakhir, Princess Ino, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Sikapnya yang sedikit manja, berasal dari keluarga berada, dan tingkahnya yang bak seorang putri membuatnya menyandang predikat 'Princess'. Cantik, baik, dan sifatnya yang easy going adalah alasan mengapa ia menjadi salah satu murid yang dikagumi.. Namun sikapnya yang terlalu blak-blakan menjadi nilai minus gadis pirang bermata biru ini. Ino adalah seorang gadis yang berbakat dalam bidang menari, terbukti dengan terpilihnya ia menjadi ketua cheerleader KIHS yang berhasil membawa KIHS menjadi juara dalam berbagai kejuaraan. Ia termasuk gadis yang pintar meskipun tak sepintar Sakura dan Karin dalam bidang akademis. Paling tidak ia selalu masuk jajaran 20 besar di sekolah. Berbeda dengan Karin dan Sakura yang sudah popular sejak SMP, masa SMP Ino tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan, di mana dia bersekolah dulu saja tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Inuzuka Kiba, laki-laki penyayang hewan yang termasuk jajaran lelaki populer di KIHS. Sikap Kiba yang ramah, gentleman, dan juga wajahnya yang tampan menjadi alasan utama mengapa ia menjadi murid yang populer. Kiba sendiri adalah pacar Ino sejak SMP. Sifat Kiba yang sedikit playboy itu tak membuat Ino risih sehingga memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Nyatanya hingga sekarang mereka tetap langgeng saja. Penyebab mengapa Ino tetap bertahan dengan Kiba juga merupakan salah satu misteri di KIHS yang belum terpecahkan.

Hubungan antara ketiga anak populer itu sendiri bisa dikatakan kurang baik atau mugkin bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik. Terutama hubungan antara Sakura dan Karin Mereka berdua itu dapat di ibaratkan seperti kucing dan anjing yang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Sedangkan Ino sendiri cenderung bersikap netral alias berusaha berteman baik dengan keduanya-terutama Sakura-, biarpun ia juga sering bertengkar dengan Karin walaupun tak separah pertengkaran antara Karin dan Sakura. Ino juga sering membantu melerai Sakura dan Karin bila mereka berdua berkelahi. Walaupun pada akhirnya tak jarang ia malah ikut berkelahi juga karena tersulut emosinya.

Berbicara lagi soal Karin dan Sakura, jika ada istilah Friend Forever, mungkin julukan Enemy Forever cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan keduanya. Tak pernah sekali pun mereka berdua terlihat akur. Jika sudah bertemu mereka pasti akan mulai saling menyindir yang berakhir pada pertengkaran hebat yang tak kalah dahsyatnya dibanding Perang Dunia yang biasa diceritakan di buku-buku sejarah itu. Contohnya ya seperti yang terjadi pada pagi ini…

* * *

**Our Way**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Friendship**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Kisah sekumpulan remaja dalam kehidupan anak sma yang diiringi konflik. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi semua konflik yang terjadi?**

* * *

Lama mereka berpandangan dengan sengit seperti itu, namun tak seorang pun yang beranjak untuk melakukan apapun. Perlahan-lahan semakin banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam lorong sekolah dan terdiam memperhatikan mereka, seolah menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang ratu dan malaikat tersebut. Tapi, baik Sakura maupun Karin tetap pada posisi mereka masing-masing dan tetap saling pandang dengan tatapan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menimbulkan percikan api jika diteruskan lebih lama.

Neji yang berada di samping Sakura pun mulai terlihat bersiaga, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu ia bisa dengan segera menghalangi Sakura untuk berbuat bodoh. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang mulai beranjak mendekati Karin dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Keadaan tetap hening sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Hei, setan merah apa maksudmu mengataiku pinky seperti itu? Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku?"

"Cih! Sok sekali kau pinky! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa maksudmu mengataiku setan merah, ha?" jawab Karin dengan sengit.

Wajah Sakura yang semula terlihat marah, perlahan-lahan dihiasi sebuah seringaian jahil yang terkesan menghina. Dengan kedua bola mata jade-nya ia memandangi Karin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Uhmmm….memang seperti itu kenyataannya, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan sok polosnya.

"Kau itu kan memang seorang setan. Lihat saja wajah dan sifatmu yang menyerupai setan itu. Dan berhubung warna rambutmu merah, jadi kunamai saja kau setan merah. Bukankah itu adalah nama yang sangat bagus? Nama Karin itu sudah sangat pasaran. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah bersedia repot-repot memberikan julukan spesial itu hanya untukmu." lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, mata Karin berkilat marah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung refleks menggenggam tangan Karin dan menahannya sehingga gerakan Karin terhenti. Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan-lepaskan aku atau kau akan kehilangan wajah tampanmu itu-. Namun, pandangan itu tak digubris oleh Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil perlahan mulai meraih bahu Karin untuk menenangkannya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke merangkul Karin merasakan perasaan kesal dan tak suka. Perlahan bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan kedua tangannya mulai mengepal. Ketika ia lihat Karin yang sudah mulai tenang itu berjalan menjauhinya sambil tetap di rangkul Sasuke, perasaan kesalnya yang entah karena apa itu pun semakin memuncak.

"Ah…..rupanya kau takut menghadapiku eh, setan merah? Kau itu memang benar-benar pengecut, Karin. Bukankah kau berkata kau itu adalah seorang ratu yang hebat, mana buktinya? Menurutku kau itu adalah ratu yang payah karena tak berani menghadapiku. Dimataku, sekarang ini kau tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Memalukan. Apa kata dunia, ha?" ucap Sakura pada Karin.

Seketika, Karin yang tadinya mulai beranjak pergi pun berbalik arah menuju Sakura. Di hempaskannya tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Melihat itu Sasuke berusaha kembali merangkul Karin, namun belum sempat ia merangkulnya Karin sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya tajam dan berkata, "Jangan ikut campur, Sasuke. Perempuan ini harus diberi pelajaran agar tak macam-macam denganku dan sok berkuasa. Sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut campur urusanku. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan dia berdua saja." ucap Karin tegas.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Karin, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menyelanya,"Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusanku-dan Karin-, Sasuke-san? Ini hanya masalah antara kami berdua. Kau dan juga Neji tak usah ikut campur." ucapnya sambil melirik Neji yang terlihat ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo maju kalau kau berani, Karin." lanjut Sakura yang dengan terang-terangan menantang Karin.

Sasuke pun terdiam dan membiarkan Karin berjalan ke arah Sakura. Neji yang semula ingin menarik Sakura pergi juga memutuskan menuruti keinginan pacarnya itu daripada ia harus berurusan dengan kemarahan Sakura nantinya.

Ketika Karin tepat berada di depan Sakura, tiba-tiba dengan sekuat tenaga Karin mendorong Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan cukup keras di lantai. Seketika mata murid-murid yang berada di lorong itu melebar tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Karin.

Neji yang tadinya berniat membantu Sakura berdiri, mengurungkan niatnya karena ucapan kekasihnya itu, "Tak perlu Neji. Sudah ku bilang kan kau tak usah ikut campur." ucap Sakura yang mulai berdiri perlahan.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha berdiri itu, Karin dengan senyuman arogannya berkata, "Sekarang bisa kita lihat kan siapa yang sebenarnya lemah, Haruno? Makanya jangan merasa hebat dulu. Jangan kau kira aku itu tak bisa melawanmu. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk membuatmu bersujud memohon maaf di kakiku jika aku mau. Ingat itu 'Angel' Sakura!"

Sakura yang telah berhasil berdiri hanya tersenyum kecil. Sambil menatap kedua mata ruby Karin, Sakura menjawab, "Ckckckck…..aku tak menyangka 'Queen' Karin bahwa gaya berkelahimu itu sangat norak senorak warna rambutmu. Seleramu itu main fisik rupanya. Yah, memang pantas sih jika mengingat kelakuanmu yang barbar seperti perempuan tak berpendidikan itu."

Bukannya kesal mendengar ejekan Sakura itu, Karin justru tersenyum lebar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat semua orang heran. Sebab sang 'ratu' yang satu ini terkenal sebagai pribadi yang sangat mudah tersulut emosinya, apalagi jika sudah bertemu dengan sang 'malaikat' berambut merah muda itu.

"Sebenarnya Haruno…..yang tidak berpendidikan itu kau atau aku? Bukankah cara bicaramu itu tidak menunjukkan cara bicara seseorang yang berpendidikan? Memangnya kau tidak pernah diajarkan ibumu ya bagaimana seharusnya perempuan berpendidikan itu bertingkah laku? Jangan-jangan ibumu itu adalah wanita rendahan yang tidak berpendidikan ya? Pantas saja dia tak bisa mengajarimu cara bertingkah laku dan berbicara dengan sopan. Yah kalau memang itu kenyataannya, aku tidak kaget sih jika kau memiliki sikap seperti ini. Tapi yang paling membuat aku heran, kok bisa-bisanya Tuan Seiji Haruno yang terhormat sampai bisa menikahi wanita seperti ibumu itu ya? Kasihan sekali ya, Tuan Seiji karena harus menikah dan memiliki anak sepertimu dari ibumu itu." balas Karin tak mau kalah disertai dengan cengiran 'setan'-nya.

Sekali lagi tatapan tak percaya diberikan para murid atas apa yang dikatakan Karin pada Sakura. Bukan hanya para murid saja, Neji dan Sasuke pun menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang sama.

Tubuh Sakura seketika menegang mendengar perkataan Karin itu. Dengan keras ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai membuat kukunya melukai telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan darah. Dengan suara bergetar ia berkata, "Apa tadi yang kau katakan, Karin? Kau bilang ibuku apa?"

Dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan Karin melihat Sakura dan menjawabnya, "Aku bilang ibumu adalah wanita ren-da-han Sakura….sekali lagi ku ulang wa-ni-ta ren-"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan Sakura datang menghadiahi pipi mulus Karin.

"Ayo, kalau berani bilang lagi. Biar kedua pipimu merasakan bagaimana rasanya tamparan dari Sakura Haruno ini." ucap Sakura.

Karin yang semula terdiam terkejut dengan tamparan Sakura, mulai memegang pipinya perlahan. Di tatapnya Sakura dengan kilatan marah terpancar dari matanya.

"Brengsek…!" desis Karin marah.

* * *

Sebuah motor sport merah dengan kecepatan penuh memasuki kawasan Konoha International High School. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya dan gadis yang membonceng di belakangnya menjerit histeris. Sedangkan sang pemuda yang mengendarainya justru tertawa senang mendengar teriakan dari gadis itu.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, sang pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu memarkirkan motornya dengan kasar sehingga hampir menabrak sebuah tong sampah di dekatnya. Untung saja hal itu tidak terjadi. Kalau sampai terjadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi petugas kebersihan sekolah ketika mengetahuinya.

"Fuh…hampir saja." ucap sang pemuda itu lega.

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka helm yang dikenakannya sehingga menampilkan wajah tampan yang dihiasi tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Sang pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu menoleh ke arah gadis yang diboncengnya. Melihat sang gadis yang masih memakai helm dan memeluk erat pinggangnya itu , sang pemuda itu menyeringai menampilkan kedua giginya yang tampak seperti taring itu dan berkata, "Hoi Ino! Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku terus? Kita sudah sampai tahu!"

Sang gadis di belakangnya pun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah yakin bahwa mereka telah sampai di sekolah, dengan segera ia melompat turun dan melepaskan helmnya yang menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya itu. Dengan kesal ia melemparkan helm yang ia pakai ke pemuda yang masih terduduk si atas motor itu.

"Huh! Kau itu hampir saja membuat aku terkena serangan jantung, tahu! Lain kali bisa lebih pelan sedikit tidak sih? Kita itu sedang naik motor bukan mobil, Kiba! Lihat rambutku yang sudah ku sisir rapi ini jadi kusut gara-gara kau! Menyebalkan sekali!" omel gadis bernama Ino itu pada pemuda yang bernama Kiba tersebut.

Melihat reaksi pacarnya, Kiba pun memutar bola matanya, "Ini semua kan juga gara-gara kau, Ino! Coba saja kau tidak kelamaan menata rambutmu itu, aku tidak perlu mengebut seperti tadi supaya tidak terlambat sampai si sekolah."

"Apa boleh buat, Kiba. Rambutku ini kan panjang sekali. Jadi butuh waktu lama untuk menyisirnya." bela gadis pirang itu sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang panjangnya sudah sedikit melewati pinggangnya itu.

"Makanya potong saja biar tidak repot." usul Kiba asal.

Mendengar itu Ino langsung mendelik padanya dan berkata , "Tidak! Aku tidak akan memotong rambutku ini. Enak saja kau menyuruhku seperti itu."

"Biar apapun alasannya aku tak akan memotong rambutku ini sampai 'dia' menyadari sudah berapa lama 'dia' meninggalkanku sendirian!" lanjutnya pelan.

Kiba hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Ino. Perlahan-lahan ia menggenggam tangan Ino dan menciumnya, "Kamu tidak akan pernah sendirian, Ino. Aku akan selalu menemanimu supaya kau tidak kesepian. Aku janji."

Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kiba. Dengan lekat ia menatap kedua mata Kiba dengan mata birunya. Perlahan ia memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kiba. Kiba pun balas memeluk Ino dengan merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Ino.

Sambil memejamkan matanya Ino berbisik pada Kiba, "Aku mencintaimu, Kiba-kun."

Kiba hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya ucapan Ino itu.

"Cinta seperti apa yang kau maksud, Ino?" gumam Kiba pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa? Sepertinya kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi." tanya Ino.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Kiba.

"Ino…Kiba…." dari kejauhan terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Kiba dan Ino. Mereka yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil-manggil nama mereka itu.

Dari kejauhan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan berwajah manis berlari menghampiri mereka. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia berbicara pada Kiba dan Ino yang sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Hosh…hosh…Ih-no…..ghah..what….Shahkhurah…..hosh….hosh….dha-"

Belum selesai gadis itu bicara, Ino dengan cepat memotongnya, "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Matsuri? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Lebih baik kau atur dulu nafasmu, baru bicara." sambung Kiba.

Matsuri pun terdiam beberapa saat sambil mengatur nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, dengan segera ia berkata,"Gawat Ino…..ini benar-benar gawat!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Gawat apa sih? Ada gempa bumi? Tsunami? Gunung meletus atau-"

"Bukan, ini lebih gawat dari itu. Angel dan Queen bertengkar lagi!" potong Matsuri cepat.

"Ha? Kalau itu bukankah memang setiap hari? Si forehead itu kan memang selalu suka mencari masalah, apalagi dengan Karin." kata Ino sambil menatap Matsuri aneh.

"Iya sih, tapi kali ini mereka berdua sampai jambak-jambakan, gulat-gulatan, dan tampar-tamparan. Pokoknya main fisik begitu deh. Sasuke dan Neji sudah berusaha memisahkan mereka, tapi tetap saja-"

"HAAAAAH! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi. Ayo cepat kita kesana sebelum mereka berdua mulai saling membunuh!" potong Ino sambil berlari menggandeng Kiba dan Matsuri sekaligus.

* * *

Sesampainya Ino disana, terlihatlah Neji dan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha menahan pacar-pacar mereka yang sudah siap menerkam satu sama lain itu. Terlihat keadaan Queen dan Angel KHIS itu sudah sangat berantakan. Terutama Karin. Pada pipinya terlihat bekas tamparan yang masih merah, rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar karena terlepas dari ikatannya, kancing seragamnya yang terbuka, dan dasinya yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan jelas.

Sedangkan kondisi Sakura jauh lebih baik dari Karin. Hanya rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan juga dasinya yang hampir terlepas dari kerah bajunya yang membuatnya terlihat berantakan. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatian Ino adalah, bagaimana bisa mereka terlibat perkelahian yang liar seperti ini. Padahal biasanya mereka berdua hanya terlibat pertengkaran mulut saja. Tak sampai fisik seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang memicu pertengkaran mereka hingga sampai seperti ini.

Dengan segera Ino menghampiri mereka dan memberi isyarat bagi Neji dan Sasuke untuk menyingkir, dengan maksud biar ia saja yang melerai mereka berdua seperti biasa. Namun sialnya, saat Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada Karin, dengan segera Karin menerjang Sakura. Ino yang melihat ini pun berusaha menghalangi Karin dengan berdiri di depan Sakura yang juga sudah mulai bersiap menyerang lagi.

Karin yang menganggap Ino sebagai penghalang segera menarik rambut panjang Ino dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Sakura. Ino yang didorong Karin pun jatuh tersungkur ke samping. Setelah melihat Ino terjatuh, Sasuke dan Neji pun segera menghampiri dan memisahkan lagi Karin dan Sakura yang sudah memulai acara jambak menjambak itu. Sedangkan Kiba yang tadinya hanya melihat dari kejauhan, begitu melihat Ino terjatuh, ia segera berlari menuju Ino dan hendak membantunya berdiri. Namun, tangan Kiba yang sudah terulur untuk membantu Ino berdiri ditepis dengan kasar oleh Ino. Melihat reksi Ino seperti itu, ia pun menyadari bahwa Ino telah tersulut emosinya.

"Ino, tenangkan dirimu." ucap Kiba untuk menenangkan Ino.

Namun sayang, ucapan Kiba itu justru dibalas dengan deathglare dari Ino ynag membuat Kiba diam terpaku karena kaget dengan tatapan Ino itu.. Segera Ino bangkit dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura dan Karin yang sedang dipegangi oleh Sasuke dan Neji, masih berusaha saling menyerang kembali. Sasuke dan Neji yang melihat Ino sudah berdiri dan menghampiri mereka lagi, perlahan mulai mengendurkan pegangan mereka pada Karin dan Sakura. Mereka mengira bahwa Ino akan melerai Sakura dan Karin seperti tujuannya semula, namun ternyata hal yang dilakukan Ino adalah hal yang sebaliknya. Begitu sampai tepat di belakang Karin, ia dengan kasar balas menjambak rambut Karin hingga Karin tersungkur ke belakang, karena merasa tak terima dengan perbuatan Karin tadi kepadanya.

Karin yang segera bangkit balas menerjang Ino sampai mereka berdua tersungkur ke lantai dan bergulat disana. Sakura yang melihat Ino diserang Karin segera mengambil tindakan menolong Ino dengan mendorong Karin menjauh dari Ino. Serempak terdengar sorak sorai penyemangat yang semakin kencang untuk para gadis itu dari murid-murid yang melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan, ada beberapa yang merekam adegan langka itu dengan handycame-nya. Sasuke, Kiba, dan Neji yang sempat terdiam karena terlalu terkejut melihat perkelahian pacar-pacar mereka itu segera memisahkan mereka. Neji merangkul pinggang Sakura dan menahannya untuk menyerang Karin lagi. Kiba segera melepaskan Ino yang sedang menjambak rambut Karin. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengamankan Karin dengan membawanya menjauh dari Sakura dan Ino yang semakin sulit dikendalikan.

Mungkin, karena terlalu kencangnya sorak-sorai penyemangat dari para murid-murid itu Kepala Sekolah dan guru-guru yang sedang rapat di gedung sebelah pun segera menghampiri sumber keributan itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat kerumunan murid yang membentuk lingkaran, padahal seharusnya mereka sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing karena bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Karena penasaran, kepala sekolah pun segera menghampiri kerumunan murid-murid itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat apa yang menarik perhatian para murid hingga tak mengindahkan bel masuk yang telah berbunyi. Terlihatlah di tengah kerumunan tersebut berdiri 3 orang gadis terpopuler di sekolah yang terlihat sedang berusaha saling menyerang, yang untungnya dihalangi oleh pacar-pacarnya.

Tsunade-sang Kepala Sekolah-menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya. Diterobosnya kerumunan murid-murid yang membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi ketiga gadis itu. Begitu dia sampai di tengah lingkaran tersebut dengan segera ia berteriak, "HARUNO SAKURA, KARIN KOIZUMI, INO YAMANAKA, HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan Tsunade sontak membuat para gadis yang semula sedang meronta-ronta agar bisa lepas dari pegangan Kiba, Sasuke, dan Neji agar bisa saling menyerang lagi seketika terdiam membeku. Begitu juga suara sorak-sorai murid-murid yang terhenti seketika membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Setelah menghela nafas, Tsunade berkata dengan tenang, "Kalian bertiga ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang juga."

"Dan jangan lupa rapikan dulu baju kalian." lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju ke ruangannya.

Setelah Tsunade menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sakura, Ino, dan Karin segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan Neji, Kiba, dan juga Sasuke. Sambil saling menatap sengit mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang Tsunade setelah merapikan baju mereka yang berantakan terlebih dahulu.

Meskipun sumber tontonan mereka telah pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah, tetap saja para murid tidak beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Mereka justru terlihat sedang sibuk membahas kejadian langka yang baru saja terjadi. Yah memang sih, hampir seluruh sekolah mengetahui bahwa antara Queen, Angel, dan Princess sekolah mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tapi tetap saja belum pernah sekalipun terjadi pertengkaran sehebat ini di antara mereka. Selama ini pertengkaran mereka hanyalah sebatas sindir-menyindir saja.

Melihat kerumunan murid yang tak juga bubar itu, seorang guru wanita berambut ungu yang diketahui bernama Anko itu segera berjalan mendekati kerumunan.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA SEKARANG INI SUDAH BEL MASUK! AYO BUBAR SEMUA! BUBAR!." teriakan Anko membahana di sepanjang lorong atau mungkin di seluruh gedung.

Murid-murid pun menggerutu kesal mendengarnya, tapi mereka pun menuruti perintah Anko meski dengan berat hati. Alasannya tentu saja karena mereka takut menjadi sasaran kemarahan guru wanita tergalak se-KIHS itu.

Baru saja Neji, Sasuke, dan Kiba hendak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing seperti anak-anak lainnya, seorang guru berambut perak dan bermasker memanggil mereka.

"Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Uchiha khusus untuk kalian jangan kembali ke kelas dulu. Kalian ikutlah ke ruang guru denganku sekarang juga. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana murid-muridku yang manis itu bisa berubah menjadi barbar seperti tadi." ucap sang guru yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Baiklah Mr. Hatake." jawab Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba serempak.

* * *

Suasana di ruangan Kepala Sekolah Konoha International Senior High School terlihat lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Tiga orang gadis cantik terlihat berdiri di depan sang Kepala Sekolah sambil menanti-nanti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Kepala Sekolah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian penantian gadis-gadis itu terjawab sudah. Tsunade pun akhirnya mebuka mulutnya.

"Queen Karin, Angel Sakura, dan Princess Ino ulah apa lagi yang kalian buat? Kurasa baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku memanggil kalian bertiga kemari karena bertengkar pada saat upacara kemarin." ucap Tsunade tenang.

Tak satupun dari ketiga gadis itu membuka mulut mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Ketiga gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala mereka, tak berani menatap Tsunade langsung.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang? Kenapa bisa sampai terjadi perkelahian seperti tadi? Memalukan sekali tingkah kalian itu." ucap Tsunade lagi dengan meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Maafkan kami, Kepala Sekolah." hanya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ketiga gadis itu.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH KATA MAAF YANG SUDAH RIBUAN KALI KALIAN UCAPKAN ITU. AKU HANYA BUTUH JAWABAN DARI PERTANYAANKU TADI." bentak Tsunade yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya itu.

Meskipun sudah dibentak Tsunade, tetap saja ketiga gadis itu tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah ketiga gadis itu. Sambil menatap tajam ketiga muridnya itu, Tsunade berkata, "Baiklah jika kalian tetap tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Lebih baik kalian semua aku skors saja sekarang."

Mendengar ancaman Tsunade itu, sontak saja ketiga gadis itu langsung menatap Tsunade kaget. Dengan segera Ino melangkah maju dan memohon pada Tsunade, "Jangan, Kepala Sekolah. Kami mohon jangan lakukan itu."

"Benar, kami mohon jangan skors kami. Kami berjanji tak akan mengulangi kejadian tadi." pinta Karin.

Tsunade tampak mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Setelah beberapa lama ia menimbang-nimbang ia pun mulai bicara.

"Aku bisa saja tidak menskors kalian. Tapi sebelumnya katakan dulu padaku bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi."

Karin dan Ino saling bertatapan. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang memulai menceritakan kejadiannya pada Tsunade. Hampir saja Tsunade kembali membentak mereka. Namun, ucapan Sakura membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya, nona Tsunade."

"Ya sudah. Ayo cepat katakan. Aku menunggumu, Sakura."

Sakura pun menghela nafasnya perlahan dan mulai berbicara, "Seperti yang dulu-dulu pertengkaran kali ini juga dimulai olehku dan Karin. Kami yang berpapasan di lorong saling mengejek satu sama lain. Awalnya pertengkaran kami itu hanya sekedar saling menghina saja." Sakura menghentikan sejenak perkataannya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Sampai akhirnya Karin membawa-bawa ibuku dalam pertengkaran kami ini." lanjutnya lagi sambil membuka matanya.

Tsunade terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Benarkah itu, Karin?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku hanya mencoba membalasnya Kepala Sekolah. Dia duluan yang menghinaku." ujar Karin membela diri.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak membawa-bawa ibumu dalam masalah ini. Mulutmu itu memang perlu disekolahkan!" bentak Sakura pada Karin yang mulai terkesan menyalahkannya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang mulai duluan. Seandainya kau tak menghinaku terlebih dulu, aku juga pasti tak akan meghina ibumu." ucap Karin tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Benarkah aku yang memulai duluan? Lalu siapa yang mengataiku sampah lebih dulu tadi?" tantang Sakura.

"Hei, memangnya kau yang aku maksud tadi? Percaya diri sekali dirimu itu."

"Kau ini benar-benar setan ya! Tak mau mengakui perbuatanmu. Dasar perem-"

"CUKUUUUPPP! AKU MEMANGGIL KALIAN BUKAN UNTUK BERKELAHI LAGI DISIN!" potong Tsunade sambil berteriak.

Dengan teriakan Tsunade itu Sakura dan Karin pun akhirnya terdiam setelah saling menatap sengit. Tsunade lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ino, "Lau kenapa kau bisa sampai terlibat perkelahian tadi, Nona Yamanaka?" tanya Tsunade pada Ino yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Aku memang tadinya tidak terlibat, Nona. Tapi kemudian ada temanku yang memberi tahu bahwa Sakura dan Karin sedang bertengkar hebat. Makanya aku segera menghampiri mereka. Tadinya sih niatku mau melerai, tapi Karin malah menjambakku yang mau melindungi Sakura dari amukannya. Jelas saja aku emosi. Akhirnya, aku justru ikut berkelahi." jawab Ino jujur.

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Tsunade langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karin. Dengan tajam ia menatap Karin lalu berkata, "Jadi ini semua ulahmu, Queen?"

"Bu….bukan Nona Tsunade, ini semua salah Sakura. Memang sih kalau soal menjambak Ino aku yang salah, tapi seandainya saja ia tidak menyulut emosiku dengan menghinaku tadi pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi." bela Karin pada Tsunade.

"Heh, perempuan setan jangan asal menuduh ya. Jelas-jelas kau yang mengatai ibuku tadi." sahut Sakura emosi.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, kan? Ibumu itu telah gagal mendidikmu. Makanya kau jadi tidak tahu sopan santun begini." ucap Karin pada Sakura.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Karin itu, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura langsung menerjang gadis merah itu hingga ia terjatuh. Lalu dengan cepat ia menunduk dan menjambak rambut Karin hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"BILANG APA KAU TADI, PEREMPUAN ULAR?" bentak Sakura pada Karin.

Melihat itu Tsunade dan Ino pun langsung memisahkan Karin dan Sakura. Begitu jambakan Sakura pada Karin terlepas, Ino dengan sigap menahan Sakura yang sudah bersiap menyerang Karin lagi. Sedangkan Tsunade langsung membantu Karin berdiri dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya agar terselamatkan dari amukan Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang meronta-ronta dan semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri, Tsunade langsung berkata, "Sakura Haruno, hentikan! Jangan membuat perkelahian didepanku."

Merasa Tsunade membelanya, Karin pun memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk memancing emosi Sakura lagi.

"Nona Tsunade lihat sendiri kan betapa barbarnya orang ini? Jadi ini hasil didikan ibumu itu?." ucapnya menantang Sakura.

Sakura yang semula sudah mulai tenang, kembali berusaha meronta-ronta dengan keras, membuat Ino kewalahan untuk menahannya.

"DIAM KAU! KAU ITU TAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG IBUKU! IBUKU BUKANLAH ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU! DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG!" ucap Sakura sembari meronta-ronta.

"Kalau memang ibumu tidak seperti itu, buat apa kau marah-marah? Bukankah dengan itu berarti perkataanku benar sehingga kau berusaha menyangkalnya dengan marah-marah, ha? Sekarang bisa terlihat sikap siap yang lebih menunjukkan sikap seorang wanita jalang. Kau yang telah di didik oleh ibumu yang rendahan itulah yang sebenarnya wanita jalang! Lihat saja sikapmu yang liar begitu." balas Karin lagi.

Dengan selesainya ucapan Karin itu, maka habislah kesabaran Sakura. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Ino dan segera menuju Karin yang berada dibalik punggung Tsunade. Hampir saja Sakura menampar Karin kalu tidak dihalangi oleh Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Tahan emosimu." ucap Tsunade sambil menahan Sakura mendekati Karin.

"Tidak bisa, nona Tsunade. Perempuan ini harus diberi pelajaran agar tak seenaknya menghina ibuku!" balas Sakura.

"Ayo sini maju kau, Haruno! Aku tidak takut." ucap Karin menaggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Karin, kau jangan memperkeruh keadaan! Diam saja! Tak usah banyak mulut." ucap Tsunade.

Karin tak mengindahkan peringatan Tsunade. Ia malah semakin bersemangat menghina Sakura.

"Mana, Sakura? Katanya kau mau memberi aku pelajaran agar tak mengatakan kejujuran yang kau bilang penghinaan tentang ibumu yang jalang itu. Mana, ha?"

Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah menahan marah. Sontak Sakura mendorong Tsunade yang hampir membuat Tsunade jatuh kalu saja tidak ditahan oleh Ino. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Tsunade yang menghalanginya, Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Karin hingga terbentur dinding dan menarik kerah bajunya. Baru saja Sakura akan menampar Karin, Ino dan Tsunade segera menariknya menjauh dari Karin.

Tentu saja Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meronta-ronta. Karena sudah hampir tak bisa menahan Sakura yang mengamuk itu, Tsunade segera berteriak meminta pertolongan. Berharap ada yang mendengar teriakannya itu.

Suara Tsunade itu terdengar oleh Kiba, Sasuke, dan Neji yang melewati ruang Kapala Sekolah setelah baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Kakashi. Segera ketiga pemuda itu menuju ke ruangan Tsunade untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Begitu mereka masuk, alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Terlihat wajah Karin yang ketakutan memandang Sakura yang meronta-ronta karena sedang dipegangi oleh Tsunade dan Ino. Dengan sigap Neji segera menahan Sakura dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Hal itu membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras memincingkan matanya.

Setelah Neji menahan Sakura, perlahan Tsunade dan Ino melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Sakura. Tsunade yang melihat Kiba dan Sasuke terdiam begitu saja di depan pintu tanpa melakukan apa-apa langsung memerintah mereka, "Hei kalian berdua, cepat bantu Neji!" bentak Tsunade.

Kiba dan Sasuke yang tersadar karena bentakan Tsunade itu, segera bergerak menuju Sakura untuk membantu Neji. Namun baru saja mereka hendak membantu, Neji terlebih dahulu berkata, "Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang menahannya. Aku sudah biasa."

Sakura masih tetap meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Neji, membuat Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Dengan lembut, Neji berkata pada Sakura yang terus berteriak minta dilepaskan, "Tenang, Sakura. Jangan emosi."

Sakura tak meggubris ucapan Neji. Ia malah membalas ucapan Neji dengan bentakannya, "AKU SUDAH TAK BISA SABAR, NEJI! DIA MENGHINA IBUKU! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! DIA BOLEH SAJA MENGHINAKU SEMAUNYA, TAPI AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN JIKA DIA MEGHINA IBUKU!"

"Iya. Aku tahu itu Sakura. Dia memang keterlaluan karena telah menghina ibumu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Kalau kau bersikap begini, bisa-bisa kau di skors oleh nona Tsunade. Atau malah ayahmu yang akan dipanggil. Kau tidak mau kan jika ayahmu tahu kau berbuat seperti ini? Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa dan sedih. Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi kan?" ucap Neji lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Neji pun mulai berhenti meronta-ronta. Setelah Sakura berhenti meronta, Neji pun melepaskan pelukannya. Baru saja Neji melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat Sakura perlahan berjalan mendekati Karin. Segera Neji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk menahannya.

Belum sempat Neji mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu berkata, "Tenang, Neji-kun. Aku tidak akan menyerang dia lagi. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengannya. Jadi lepaskan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan apapun padanya."

Sejenak Neji terdiam, berpikir untuk melepaskan Sakura atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sakura. Sakura kembali berjalan menuju Karin setelah menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih pada Neji.

Setelah Sakura sampai di depan Karin yang terlihat begitu ketakutan itu, ia pun membisikkan kata-kata yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Karin saja.

"Karin, perlu kau ingat satu hal. Kalau kau bisa menjadi seorang setan yang berhati jahat, maka aku bisa menjadi seorang iblis yang jauh lebih jahat jika kau berani mencari masalah lagi denganku. Apalagi jika kau berani menghina ibuku lagi. Maka aku akan membuatmu berharap tidak pernah mengenal seorang Haruno Sakura. Kau mengerti?"

Karin yang terlalu diliputi rasa takut hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu, Sakura pun berbalik arah dan menggandeng Neji mengajaknya keluar.

"Nona Tsunade, aku permisi dulu. Maaf telah membuat keributan lagi." ucap Sakura yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Tsunade, Ino. Kiba, Sasuke, dan Karin yang terpaku menatapnya.

"Ah, iya Sakura." jawab Tsunade setelah Sakura dan Neji tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Huah akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di episode kedua fict gaje saya ini. Seperti biasa saya meminta pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini? Apakah semakin bagus atau tambah jelek atau tidak ada perubahan? Kekekekeke yasudah pokoknya intinya saya minta r-e-v-i-e-w. Terima kasih. Oh iya tak lupa saya ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ya! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya…..


	4. Third Way : Sakura's Mother?

Hmmm…mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya(siapa juga ya yg nanya?) kenapa saya muncul kembali secepat ini….huhuhuhu….sebenarnya tadinya saya mau langsung mengupdate 2 chapter kemarin. Tapi saya lupa dimana menyimpan chapter yang ketiga ini. Dan setelah saya mencari dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya saya temukan chapter ketiga ini di fd kakak saya. Saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa ada disitu. Yak cukup sudah curcolnya. Saatnya membalas review...

Megumi Kisai : tenang-tenang di chapter ini udah ada adegan sasusaku …..dan endingnya memang sasusaku kok. jadi tenang aja gak perlu kamu nggak perlu khawatir. Sasusaku forever

Fuyuzakura-hime : siiippp….saya akan membuat sasusaku kok*angguk-angguk* hihihi….

Icha yukina clyne : nggak papa ko….saya malah senang kalo kamu ngereview. Wah jangan gitu juga dong, walaupun keliatannya di chapter ini Karin nyebelin, tapi dia punya sisi baik juga kok…tunggu aja…..

Rei-chan : Wah, maaf yah kalo mengecewakan. Sebenernya saya kurang bisa membuat adegan berantem gitu. Soalnya saya belum pernah melihat langsung adegan berantem yang sengit itu bagaimana. Nggak bisa ngebayangin gitu jadinya. Berhubung karena saya cuman pernah liat adegan berantem di sinetron, jadilah berantemnya menjadi bergaya sinetron. Maaf ya, saya janji akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Makasih kritiknya

Keiko1310 : maaf ya, kalau berantemnya kurang ganas….habis saya ngga bisa membuat adegan berantem yang ganas….huhuhuhu. tapi saya janji akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi. Makasih kritiknya

ZoZo : wah senangnya hatiku kalo chapter kmrn menarik buat kamu…..happy ending ko….tenang saja….

4ntk4-ch4n : makasih buat pujiannya….soal masa lalu uchiha-haruno udahy ada hint-nya lho disini. Ayo apa itu kira2…hihihihi

Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover : makasih buat pujiannya….silakan di fave saya malah seneng lo….hehehe

Sabaku Gaara fanatic-fans : wah syukur kalo kamu suka. Yup kamu benar endingnya sasusaku. Soal gaamatsu saya emg blm ada pikiran buat bikin pair itu. Disini mereka hanya sekedar pemain pendukung aja….

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, ALL! **

* * *

**Our Way**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Friendship**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Kisah sekumpulan remaja dalam kehidupan anak sma yang diiringi konflik. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi semua konflik yang terjadi?**

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sakura dan Neji dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah, suasana masih tetap hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara atau beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Ehem….nah sekarang lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Untuk kali ini kalian aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali jika kalian berbuat seperti ini lagi aku akan langsung menskors kalian. Ya sudah sekarang kalian kembalilah ke kelas." ucap Tsunade menghentikan keheningan yang terjadi.

Serempak ke empat anak yang dimaksud Tsunade itu, mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade setelah mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu. Kiba segera menggandeng Ino keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Karin masih terdiam ketakutan, menghampirinya dan kemudian membawanya keluar ruangan.

Setelah sampai di luar, Kiba dan Ino berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Karin, menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke kelas, Sasuke dan Karin tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Karin masih terlihat syok, sementara Sasuke memasang wajah stoic andalannya seperti biasa. Namun, ketika baru setengah jalan menuju ke kelas, Sasuke memutuskan menghentikan keheningan itu melihat Karin yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal biasanya ketika berjalan Karin cenderung terlihat bersikap angkuh dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan yang sekarang terjadi.

"Hn, Karin. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin

Karin yang mendengarnya lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke dan menjawab,"Kurasa begitu, Sasuke." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu kan seharusnya kau tidak berbuat seperti itu. Jelas saja Sakura mengamuk. Untung saja kau tidak sampai babak belur dipukuli olehnya." lanjut Sasuke tanpa menatap Karin.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, Karin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang tadinya terus berjalan, menyadari bahwa Karin sudah tak ada di sampingnya segera menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian dia berjalan berbalik menuju Karin.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Bukannya menjawab, Karin malah diam saja sambil menatap Sasuke kesal dan baru saja Sasuke mau bertanya lagi, Karin sudah terlebih dulu balas balik bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku, Sasuke?" tanya Karin dingin.

Sasuke yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya malas, membuat Karin semakin kesal dan mendesis sinis, "Tentu saja kau akan membela Sakuramu itu Sasuke. Bodoh sekali aku mengharapkan kau membelaku."

"Hn. Semua memang salahmu, Karin."

"Hah, memang apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah bagimu kan? Kapan sih kau pernah membelaku?"

"Aku akan membelamu jika kamu memang tidak bersalah."

"Cih, omong kosong! Sampai dunia ini kiamat pun kau tak akan pernah membelaku jika sudah menyangkut masalah Sakura, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak lihat apa siapa yang menjadi korban di sini? Aku, Sasuke! Lihat, perempuan sial itu menampar pipiku sampai merah begini." ucap Karin sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang merah dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Seandainya saja kau tak menghina ibunya pasti dia tak akan menamparmu!" desis Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi kau membelanya. Ya sudah terus saja kau menyalahkanku." teriak Karin.

"Aku tidak membela atau menyalahkan siapapun. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Semua ini memang kesalahanmu. Sudah tahu Sakura emosian begitu, masih saja kau memancing emosinya. Lihat sendiri kan sekarang akibatnya?" balas Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi dia juga memancing emosiku duluan dengan mempermalukan aku di depan umum, Sasuke dan kau masih saja menyalahkanku!" balas Karin lagi.

"Demi Kami-sama, dia tidak akan berbuat begitu seandainya saja kau tidak mengatainya sampah, Karin." ucap Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Mungkin memang begitu, tapi dia juga kan tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan begitu ketika aku mengatai ibunya kan? Yah memang sih ku akui aku sudah keterlaluan dengan menghina ibunya, tapi tak perlu kan dia menamparku? Jelas saja aku tidak terima." ujar Karin membela dirinya.

"Kalau kau tahu itu keterlaluan, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke merespon pembelaan dari Karin.

Karin memutar bola matanya dan menjawab, "Tentu saja karena aku emosi, Sasuke. Kau tahu kan jika orang sedang emosi dia bisa bertindak apa saja. Seharusnya dia menyadari bahwa aku mengatai ibunya hanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalku padanya. Aku kan benar-benar tak bermaksud begitu. Kalau memang dia tidak terima, ya tinggal katai balik saja ibuku. Kalau dia berbuat begitu paling aku hanya akan membalas mengatainya lagi. Tak akan aku sampai memukulnya seperti yang dia lakukan padaku."

"Itu karena dia sangat sensitif jika berbicara mengenai ibunya, Karin. Baginya jika kau menghina ibunya itu sama saja kau menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Jelas dia mengamuk." balas Sasuke.

"Salahnya sendiri kenapa dia begitu sensitif. Kekanak-kanakan sekali sih. Begini nih akibatnya jika seseorang terlalu terbiasa dimanja." jawab Karin yang tetap tak mau disalahkan.

"BAGAIMANA TIDAK SENSITIF JIKA IBUNYA YANG KAU HINA ITU SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI? SEMUA ORANG PASTI AKAN BERSIKAP SAMA JIKA ORANG YANG DICINTAINYA TELAH TIADA DAN DIHINA SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Sasuke pada Karin.

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya padanya. Sesaat suasana kembali hening seperti semula.

"A..ap..apa? Kau bilang apa tadi Sasuke? Ibu Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi? Maksudmu ibunya su-."

Perkataan Karin terpotong oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyelanya sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Ya….ibu Sakura sudah….."

* * *

"APA? IBUNYA SUDAH MENINGGAL?" seolah melanjutkan ucapan Sasuke, teriakan seorang gadis menggema di sepanjang lorong gedung utama Konoha International Senior High School.

"Sssssttt…..pelankan suaramu, Ino. Telingaku sampai pengang mendengarnya." ucap seorang pemuda yang berjalan di samping Ino.

"Tunggu, Kiba-kun. Maksudmu ibunya itu…..sudah meninggal? Benar-benar meninggal?" tanya Ino kaget sambil menggamit lengan Kiba, membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

Kiba menatap Ino aneh dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Ino. Memangnya kau kira apa yang ku maksud dengan mengatakan bahwa ibu Sakura sudah tidak ada tadi?"

Mata biru gadis itu menatap dalam ke arah kekasihnya, "A…Aku pikir….yah…mungkin aku salah dengar tadi."

"Kau benar-benar yakin kalau ibunya sudah meninggal Kiba-kun?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Tentu saja, aku mendengarnya langsung dari Neji waktu aku, Neji, dan Sasuke dipanggil Mr. Hatake untuk menceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bertengkar seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa sih sampai kau tak percaya seperti itu padaku?"

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Hanya saja….kok aku bisa sampai tidak tahu ya? Dan kurasa murid-murid di sekolah ini juga tidak tahu tentang ibunya. Karena kalau ada saja satu murid lain yang tahu selain Neji tentunya, aku berani jamin pasti berita itu akan langsung tersebar di sekolah."

"Kau ini aneh, Ino. Memangnya harus segalanya kau ketahui apa? Tapi aku juga berpikir sih kenapa berita seperti ini tidak tersebar. Maksudku Sakura itu kan sangat populer, aneh saja jika orang-orang tidak tahu mengenai ini."

"Tapi ada yang lebih aneh lagi, Ino." lanjut Kiba.

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Sewaktu tadi Neji menceritakan bahwa ibu Sakura sudah meninggal, Sasuke tidak tampak terkejut sedikitpun. Seolah-olah dia memang sudah mengetahuinya." Ucap Kiba sambil tampak berpikir.

"Ih, mana mungkin Sasuke tahu, Kiba-kun? Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke itu tidak akur. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu tentang ibu Sakura padahal orang-orang yang cukup dekat dengan Sakura seperti aku saja tidak tahu."

"Tapi wajahnya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sepertinya memang sudah mengetahui kematian ibu Sakura." Kiba ngotot mempertahankan perkiraannya.

"Wajah Sasuke kan memang seperti itu, Kiba. Mau senang, sedih, kaget, marah, atau apapun wajah si Sasuke itu tak akan pernah berubah. Kau lupa ya kalau dia dijuluki pangeran es?"

"Tapi…" terlihat Kiba masih berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya, namun akhirnya ia terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mengamini saja perkataan Ino tadi, "Yah mungkin kau memang benar Ino, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lagi." ucapnya.

"Iya, kan? Hmh kalau begitu wajar saja jika Sakura mengamuk seperti itu. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dia." kata Ino.

Kiba terdiam sejenak memandang mata Ino yang berubah menjadi sendu tiba-tiba.

"Kau teringat ibumu, ya?" ucap Kiba pelan sambil mengelus rambut Ino.

"Uhm…tidak kok. Aku hanya merasa kasihan karena Sakura bernasib sama sepertiku. Tapi dia masih lebih beruntung karena masih mempunyai ayah." jawab Ino sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, bicaramu itu seolah-olah kau tidak memiliki ayah saja." balas Kiba sambil mengangkat wajah Ino.

"Hah….memang begitu kan? Dengan sikap ayahku yang seperti itu sama saja seperti aku tidak memiliki ayah. Mungkin dia sudah tak sayang lagi padaku ya?"

"Jangan bicara begitu. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti sangat menyayangimu. Sikapnya itu pasti memiliki alasan." ucap Kiba menenangkan Ino.

"Sudah ribuan kali kau mengatakan itu, Kiba." ejek Ino.

"Sudah tak usah membicarakan ayahku lagi. Biar sajalah kalau memang ayahku begitu. Toh aku juga sudah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kan aku masih memilikimu." lanjut Ino senang.

Mendengar itu Kiba hanya tersenyum lebar. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Kiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Ino…." panggilnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba seperti itu?" tanya Ino sambil memandang wajah tampan Kiba.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir dengan memberitahumu tentang hal ini. Tapi aku ingin agar kau bersikap lebih waspada." jawab Kiba tenang.

"Memangnya ada apa? Ayo cepat katakan padaku." pinta Ino.

"Seminggu yang lalu, waktu kau terkilir ketika latihan cheers aku pergi ke kelasmu untuk mengambil tasmu karena kau tidak bisa berjalan. Saat aku memeriksa lacimu untuk melihat apa ada yang tertinggal, aku menemukan sesuatu." jelas Kiba.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" desak Ino pada Kiba yang terdiam tiba-tiba.

Sejenak Kiba memandang Ino dan menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Aku menemukan sebuah foto….lebih tepatnya foto ketika kita SMP." lanjut Kiba pelan.

Betapa terkejutnya Ino mendengar itu. Perlahan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya tidak seorang pun disini yang mengetahui masa SMP-ku. Padahal kita sudah sengaja memilih sekolah ini kerena letaknya paling jauh dari SMP kita dulu. Tidak mungkin jika ada anak selain kita dari SMP kita dulu masuk ke sekolah ini. A…aku ha…harus bagaimana Kiba-kun?" ujar Ino panik. Terlihat mulai muncul genangan air mata di kedua sudut matanya.

Kiba segera memeluk Ino dengan erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenang, Ino. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu seperti saat kita SMP dulu. Tak akan aku biarkan kejadian yang menimpamu waktu SMP dulu terulang lagi." bisik Kiba sambil menyeka air mata Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Kiba lagi. Terdengar suara isak tangis keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Aku akan segera mencari tahu tentang hal ini, Ino. Tak akan kubiarkan seseorang merusak kebahagiaanmu yang sekarang." guman Kiba seolah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Karin. Di sana keheningan mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Secercah perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dalam diri Karin setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sedikit pucat. Digigit bibir bawahnya keras sehingga mengeluarkan darah untuk mengurangi perasaan bersalahnya yang semakin besar.

Setelah lama terdiam, Karin mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara pada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Be…benarkah yang ka…kau katakan, Sasuke?" tanya Karin gemetar.

"Hn. Buat apa aku berbohong. Dan lagi hari ini bertepatan dengan hari kematian ibunya. Jadi, kau benar-benar tepat memilih hari ini untuk menghina ibunya seperti tadi, Karin. Selamat ya, aku kagum padamu." jawab Sasuke ketus sambil bertepuk tangan.

"A….aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Ma…maaf aku minta maaf." lanjut Karin pelan.

Mendengar kata maaf keluar dari mulut seorang Karin membuat mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Dipandangnya mata gadis berambut merah itu. Mencari tanda kebohongan pada mata itu. Namun, tak satupun tanda kebohongan yang ia temukan. Mengetahui bahwa Karin betul-betul merasa menyesal, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Sakura. Yang kau hina ibunya itu kan Sakura bukan aku." ucap Sasuke datar.

Terlihat gadis itu menunduk terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Tampak beberapa kali bibirnya tampak terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi selalu saja ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Mengunci perkataan apapun yang mendesak keluar.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Karin pun membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Baiklah. Aku akan minta maaf padanya, Sasuke." bisik Karin perlahan.

"Hn. Bagus. Ayo sekarang kita ke kelas. Kita sudah terlambat." balas sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang perlahan mulai mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di taman KIHS yang luas, terlihat sepasang muda-mudi sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Sang gadis yang berambut merah muda menyandarkan kepalanya pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang bersandar pada pohon. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu kulit mereka. Membuat mereka memejamkan mata menikmati sapuan angin itu.

Dengan perlahan sang gadis mulai membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu pemuda sang pemuda. Menyadari bahwa kepala sang gadis sudah tak bersandar di bahunya lagi, pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah sang gadis.

"Sudah lebih baik, Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu lembut.

Sakura balas menghadap sang pemuda dan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Neji. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ajaknya kemudian.

"Baiklah." jawab Neji datar sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Setelah berdiri, Sakura terpaku sejenak. Membuat Neji yang sudah hendak berjalan membatalkan niatnya. Sebelum Neji sempat menanyakan apa yang membuat Sakura terdiam, gadis merah muda itu sudah terlebih dulu berkata, "Neji...besok antarkan aku ke tempat ibuku."

Neji terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk, "Hn. Terserah kau saja." ucapnya pelan.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan kembali ke dalam sekolah.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan bahwa waktu makan siang telah tiba. Dengan segera murid-murid berjalan menuju kantin. Di sana mereka dengan semangat '45 berdesak-sedakan mengantri untuk membeli makan siang untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan itu. Ditengah kantin yang dipenuhi oleh para murid kelaparan itu terdapat 4 orang murid yang duduk disebuah meja, terlihat tak tertarik mengikuti jejak para murid lainnya yang mengantri makanan.

Terlihat mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sang pemuda berambut biru tua tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah disampingnya yang hanya terdiam saja sedari tadi tak seperti biasanya. Didepan pemuda itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyerupai nanas sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan keributan di kantin. Disebelah pemuda yang tertidur, seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang di gulung dua di atas kepala menyerupai orang Cina sibuk memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis berambut merah di depannya.

Beberapa saat lamanya mereka berempat hanya terdiam seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang memiliki kumis seperti kucing di pipinya datang menuju ke meja itu sambil membawa 2 mangkuk besar ramen. Setibanya disana ia segera duduk dengan asal dan memakan ramennya dengan rakus. Terlihat gadis berambut cokelat di gulung, memperhatikan cara makan pemuda itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Naruto, kalau makan itu pelan-pelan. Lihat kuah ramenmu tercecar kemana-mana. Jorok, tahu!" nasihat gadis itu.

Setelah menelan ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hah kau ini cerewet sekali, Ten Ten. Karin saja yang biasanya bawel tidak bicara apa-apa. Kenapa jadi kau yang menggantikannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah itu suasana kembali diam sampai Naruto menyelesaikan acara makan mie ramennya itu. Mendapati suasana yang kaku itu, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu berkata, "Kenapa kalian semua seperti Teme hari ini?"

"Hn. Diam Dobe." komentar Sasuke.

"Huh apa hakmu menyuruhku diam, Teme?" balas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan death glare andalannya. Ketika Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk merespon tatapan Sasuke itu, Ten Ten segera menyelanya.

"Heh sudah-sudah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Bertengkar terus setiap hari. Apa kalian tidak bosan?" kata Ten Ten sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang baru saja dibelinya tadi.

"Lagian si Teme ini!" ucap Naruto membela diri.

Karin yang dari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya merasa terganggu dengan keberisikan Naruto.

"Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja? Aku pusing mendengar suaramu." ujar Karin ketus.

Naruto hanya melihat Karin sebal tanpa membalas perkataan gadis berambut merah itu. Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Namun suasana hening iru tak bertahan lama karena Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai keheningan membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Hei Karin, ku dengar tadi kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sakura-chan ya?" tanya Naruto pada Karin yang sedang menerawang.

Karin menoleh sekilas pada Naruto lalu menjawab, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" katanya sambil menerawang lagi.

"Huh kau itu memang tidak berubah. Selalu saja senang mencari masalah dengan Sakura-chan. Kali ini apa lagi yang kau perbuat, ha?" balas Naruto ketus.

Karin hanya diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Semantara itu Ten Ten yang merasa kasihan pada Karin yang dipojokkan dengan perkataan Naruto itu membelanya.

"Naruto, kenapa sih kau selalu saja menyalahkan Karin. Setiap Sakura dan Karin berkelahi pasti kau selalu mengira Karin yang mencari gara-gara duluan. Padahal mungkin saja kan si pinky itu yang bersalah." ucap Ten Ten.

"Hei Ten Ten, aku itu tahu siapa Sakura-chan. Dia tidak mungkin mencari masalah lebih dulu. Beda dengan Karin yang memang suka mencari masalah." sahut Naruto.

"Kau itu selalu saja membela Sakura-chanmu itu. Memang kau sekenal apa sih dengannya, Naruto? Hanya sebatas teman masa kecil kan Naruto? Ingat ya Naruto, manusia itu bisa berubah. Mungkin saja Sakura-chanmu yang baik dulu berubah menjadi sosok yang suka mencari masalah dan sok innocent?"

"Atas dasar apa kau bicara begitu? Kenapa sih kau selalu berbicara buruk tentang Sakura-chan? Apa karena dia telah merebut hati pangeran pujaanmu itu?" balas Naruto yang tak terima karena Ten Ten menjelek-jelekkan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Hei kau tak usah bawa-bawa Ne-"

Perkataan Ten Ten terpotong oleh peringatan dari Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan terbangun itu.

"Kalian berdua hentikan perdebatan kalian itu. Lihat ke belakang. Orang yang kalian bicarakan itu sudah datang." Kata Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

Serempak Sasuke, Karin, Ten Ten, dan Naruto memandang ke arah yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Terlihat dari arah pintu masuklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda menggandeng pemuda berambut cokelat disampingnya. Dibelakang mereka tampak dua orang pemuda berambut putih-Suigetsu Hozuki- dan merah-Sabaku no Gaara- sedang berjalan masuk mengapit seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat-Sabaku no Temari- dan seorang gadis berambut biru-Hinata Hyuuga- ditengah-tengahnya. Segera mereka berjalan menuju meja yang biasa mereka duduki. Setelah duduk, mereka terlihat saling mengobrol satu sama lain dengan asyiknya. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa tiga pasang mata, onyx, ruby, dan cokelat sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan lekat.

Mata Karin terpaku pada pemuda berambut putih, bernama Suigetsu Hozuki, sedang tertawa terbahak mendengar apapun yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura. Dipandanginya Suigetsu degan mata yang mencerminkan berbagai macam emosi yang saling campur aduk. Sementara di depannya, Ten Ten tampak sibuk melihat Neji yang tersenyum kecil ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan sendunya. Suara teriakan Naruto yang memanggil Sakura dan Hinata membawa kembali pikiran Karin dan Ten Ten yang sempat melayang-layang itu. Segera mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari dua pemuda itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto, Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sejenak membawa pandangannya ke arah meja Naruto. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan atas sapaan Naruto itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu untuk membalas sapaan kekasihnya itu. Tanpa disengaja, Sakura menangkap sosok pemuda berambut biru sedang menatapnya. Ia lalu balas menatap mata pemuda itu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga Temari yang duduk didepannya memanggil-manggil namanya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke ke Temari dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan teman-temannya kembali.

Setelah menatap Sakura sebentar, Karin mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sangat pelan ia berbisik, "Apakah sekarang saat yang tepat bila aku meminta maaf padanya, Sasuke?"

Mendengar perkataan Karin, Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu berbisik, "Nanti saja. Jika kau minta maaf sekarang malah akan membuatnya emosi lagi."

Seolah paham akan perkataan Sasuke, Karin mengangguk pelan dan menjauhkan badannya dari Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari Suigetsu yang melihat kejadian itu, melirik mereka dengan lirikan tidak suka. Dengan seksama ia memandangi Karin dan Sasuke secara bergantian sampai tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, memutuskan pandangan Suigetsu pada Karin yang sedang berdiri hendak berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Setelah itu Suigetsu sendiri juga bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah jauh berjalan di depan meninggalkannya sendirian di belakang.

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan Neji, Temari, Gaara, dan juga Hinata yang beda kelas, Sakura dan Suigetsu yang memang sekelas berjalan bersebelahan menuju kelas mereka. Mereka terlihat tertawa-tawa membicarakan suatu hal yang kelihatannya sangat menarik. Hingga akhirnya Suigetsu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sakura, tadi pagi kau bertengkar lagi dengan Karin kan?" tanya Suigetsu memberanikan diri.

Seketika senyum kecil yang tadinya terulas pada bibir Sakura, lenyap seketika setelah mendengar nama Karin disebutkan. Sakura lalu berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafasnya berat, "Umm Suigetsu, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?" pinta Sakura.

Suigetsu yang paham akan perasaan Sakura yang sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Karin itu pun mengangguk. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Sakura. Meskipun Karin terlihat sangat menyebalkan dia pada dasarnya adalah orang yang baik. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi dengan kalian tadi pagi aku harap kau bisa memaafkannya." mohon Suigetsu pada Sakura.

"Ya...ya...ya aku akan memaafkannya karena kau yang memintanya, Tuan Mantan Pacar." sahut Sakura mengejek.

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ejekan Sakura. Dan setelah itu Suigetsu dan Sakura pun kembali berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

* * *

Hari ini bisa dibilang adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Banyak kejadian yang membuatnya ingin meninju seseorang karena kesal. Pertama dimulai dengan pertengkarannya dengan Karin yang menyebabkannya dipanggil Kepala Sekolah dan nyaris di skors. Lalu dipanggil dan dimarahi oleh Bu Anko yang terkenal galak itu karena membolos pada saat jam pelajarannya tadi. Dan sekarang ia harus mengalami hal yang paling menyebalkan seumur hidupnya, yaitu duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke.

Bayangkan saja jika duduk sebangku, berarti ia harus berdekatan dengan si Uchiha itu. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa duduk dengan Sasuke, yang Sakura anggap sebagai kesialan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Diam-diam ia menyesal kenapa tidak menerima usulan Temari untuk tidur di UKS saja tadi. Dengan sebal dilihatnya Suigetsu yang sedang tertawa kecil melihanya.

'Ini semua gara-gara kau Suigetsu! Lihat saja kau nanti! Tega-teganya kau duduk bersama Naruto dan membiarkanku duduk dengan si Ayam ini!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati sambil memberi deathglare ke Suigetsu yang langsung membuat Suigetsu yang sedang tertawa terdiam dan menunduk ketakutan seketika.

Meskipun bagi Sakura duduk bersama Sasuke adalah suatu kesialan, lain halnya bagi sang Uchiha muda yang menganggap bahwa duduk bersama Sakura adalah suatu keberuntungan yang menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan raut wajah Sakura yang terus-terusan cemberut, Sasuke mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya dengan mati-matian menahan senyum lebar untuk muncul dibibirnya.

Sesekali senyum yang mati-matian Sasuke tahan itu muncul dan terlihat oleh Sakura yang menganggapnya sebagai senyuman mengejek. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya makin sebal dengan Sasuke.

Sayangnya, penderitaan Sakura belum terhenti begitu saja. Secara seenaknya-menurut Sakura- guru keterampilan mereka, Pak Iruka memberikan tugas untuk membuat model pesawat berdua-dua dengan teman sebangku mereka. Hal ini membuat Sakura syok sehingga tak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk menganga lebar. Meskipun Sakura sudah berusaha mencari berbagai macam alasan agar tak berpasangan dengan Sasuke, sayangnya nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Pak Iruka tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, membuat Sakura yang dengan sangat berat hati menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tetap berpasangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Akhirnya bunyi bel pulang yang bagi Sakura seolah seperti panggilan surgawi itu terdengar juga. Seketika wajahnya yang kusut menjadi sumrigah karena akhirnya akan lepas juga dari Sasuke. Setelah berdoa dan mengucapkan salam pada guru, Sakura langsung bersiap-siap keluar dan menuju kelas Neji. Tapi, baru saja ia ingin keluar kelas, masuklah sms dari Neji yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di kelasnya saja, karena Neji-sang Ketua OSIS- sedang menyelesaikan suatu urusan OSIS yang penting.

Sakura pun kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil menunggu Neji. Sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore Neji belum datang juga ke kelasnya. Karena bosan dan untuk menghilangkan rasa takut, Sakura memainkan game yang ada pada ponselnya. Saking asyiknya bermain game, Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang dari tadi mengamatinya itu. Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Merasa bahwa ada sesuatu di depannya pikiran parno Sakura langsung bermunculan, dengan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki, ia pun mendongak ke atas. Alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah stoicnya yang membuat Sakura yang sudah terlanjur parno mengira Sasuke adalah hantu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...tidaaaaaaakkkkkk...ada hantu!" teriak Sakura histeris sambil melemparkan ponsel yang dipegangnya ke arah hantu Sasuke.

"Hn, Sakura aku bukan hantu." ucap Sasuke sambil menangkap ponsel yang dilemparkan padanya itu.

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku mohon pak hantu jangan ganggu aku. Tinggalkan aku sendirian...aku mohon!" teriak Sakura yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke langsung ingin sweatdrop melihat reaksi Sakura yang berlebihan, namun ditahannya karena harus menjaga image.

"Sakura ini aku Sa-"

Belum sempat Sasuke selesai bicara, Sakura sudah berteriak makin histeris.

"Ampuuunnn...jangan ganggu aku...aku kesini bukan untuk mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menunggu temanku...aku mohon jangan ganggu."

Sasuke yang lama-lama kesal mendengar Sakura yang terus-terusan menjerit itu langsung memegang bahu Sakura.

Sakura yang terlanjur ketakutan seketika berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Jangan sentuh aku...pergi...pergi..." teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul Sasuke dengan tasnya.

Sasuke yang tadinya berhasil menghindar dari serangan tas Sakura itu akhirnya kewalahan juga karena Sakura yang semakin menbabi buta memukulnya. Ia berusaha menjelaskan pada Sakura bahwa ia bukanlah hantu, tapi Sakura selalu berteriak histeris setiap kali dia mencoba berbicara. Karena kesal, ia akhirnya memengang lengan Sakura untuk menghentikan Sakura memukulnya lagi.

Setelah pukulan Sakura berhasil ia kendalikan, Sasuke dengan secepat kilat berbicara agar tidak dipotong lagi oleh teriakan Sakura.

"Sakura hentikan, ini aku Sasuke." ucapnya

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura yang tadinya sudah bersiap memukul Sasuke dengan sepatunya, segera menghentikan aksinya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan viola tampaklah wajah tampan Sasuke seperti sedang menahan kekesalan.

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura menurunkan tangan yang sudah memegang sepatunya sebagai senjata untuk memukul Sasuke. Segera ia memakai kembali sepatunya.

"A...ano...Sasuke...ma...maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku kira kau hantu. Kau sih tidak segera memberitahuku. Jadi, aku terlanjur memukulimu begitu kan! Ah pokoknya aku minta maaf meskipun ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku." ucap Sakura yang pipinya bersemu kemerahan karena malu sambil menatap Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya malu, Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Umm...itu artinya aku dimaafkan atau tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Hn." ulang Sasuke lagi.

Mendapat jawaban yang tak jelas artinya itu dari Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, membuat perasaan kesal tumbuh menggantikan perasaan malu Sakura.

"Apakah 'Hn' itu bahkan termasuk sebuah kata? Ah! Dengar ya Uchiha aku ini bukan makhluk sejenismu yang terbiasa menggunakan 'Hn' sebagai jawaban! Tolong berbicaralah dengan bahasa yang biasa digunakan oleh manusia!" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura omelan itu, semakin memperlebar seringaian jahilnya itu. Dengan wajah yang seolah meledek, Sasuke menjawab perkataan Sakura dengan, "Hn."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Kali ini bukan karena malu, melainkan karena marah. Dengan deathglare andalannya Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih menyeringai jahil.

"Uh, fine don't talk to me." sahut Sakura sok Inggris sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat Sakura yang bersiap pergi meninggalkannya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai semakin lebar. Ketika Sakura sampai di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura. Sakura pun berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura. Ketika tepat berada disamping Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura dan membuka telapak tangan Sakura yang tadinya terkepal. Lalu ia menaruh ponsel Sakura yang tadi digunakan untuk melemparinya itu,

Sakura terlihat kaget melihat ponselnya. Sebentar ia berpikir bagaimana bisa ponsel itu ada pada Sasuke. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa ponselnya itu telah digunakan untuk menimpuk Sasuke yang di kiranya hantu. Sambil tersenyum kaku, meneriakkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang langsung melengos keluar kelas setelah menyerahkan ponsel Sakura tadi.

Menyadari bahwa Sakura masih terus memperhatikannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik menatap Sakura hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan Sasuke, Sakura pun menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menunduk malu itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjahili gadis cantik itu. Dengan tampang sok coolnya ia memanggil nama Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendongak perlahan menatapnya. Setelah dia rasa bahwa perhatian gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya tertuju padanya, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Hn, Sakura kau berisik sekali." ucapnya dingin dan langsung berjalan pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkannya.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...dan viola terdengar suara teriakan kesal seorang gadis yang telah Sasuke tunggu-tunggu membahana di sepanjang lorong yang sepi.

"AARRRRGGGHHHH! UCHIHA KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN! DASAR PANTAT AYAM! AWAS KAU YAA!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga.

Setelah meneriakkan itu, Sakura dengan kesalnya bergegas berjalan menghampiri Neji di ruang OSIS tanpa mengetahui bahwa teriakan yang diteriakkannya tadi itu telah membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tak pernah terlihat tersenyum, sekarang tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Huah...bagaimana ceritanya? Makin gaje ya? Hehehehe maafkan saya kalo memang cerita ini jadi makin gaje*bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf sama readers* Satu permintaan saya REVIEW, PLEASE?


	5. Fourth Way : Neji's Feeling

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf banget ya karena update-an kali ini lumayan lama. Yah maklum saya udah kelas 3 jadi sibuk bgt. Dan minggu kmrn lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas. Jadi, saya ngga sempet buat update. Nah langsung aja ke review**

**ZoZo : hehehehe..maaf ya update-nya jd lama gini. Abis tugas-tugas pada numpuk sih…iya konflik Ino mulai muncul nih, di chap ini juga bakal dibahas siapa sih yg sebenarnya dibenci Neji. Makasih ya buat reviewnya…..**

**Icha yukina clyne : waaahhhh makasih buat pujiannya & reviewnya…. Soal konflik Uchiha-Haruno bakal semakin jelas kok di chap ini….. maaf ya kalo kali ini saya update-nya lama…..**

**Keiko1310**** : tenang aja sausaku bakal saya banyakin kok…hehehe kali ini maaf ya agak lama updatenya…thanks for the review **

**LuthMelody**** : iya sasusaku kok…tenang aja….**

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover**** : maaf ya kali ini updatenya agak lama….hehehe makasih…soal sasusaku pasti akan diperbanyak kok….tapi mungkin di chap depan ya...soalnya saya mau fokus ke neji-ten di sini.  
**

**Kazuma big tomat : kalo itu bakal terungkap ko nanti…hehehehe tunggu ya **

**Rei-chan : soal knp saku cepet bgt mnta maaf itu karena emang ada sebagian ceritanya yang kepotong, saya bru sadar kalo bagian itu hilang. Tapi di chap ini saya sudah membuat alasan knp saku cpt bgt minta maaf….huh lain kali saya akan lebih hati2 suapa ga kejadian kaya gini lagi. Makasih loh udah diingetin **

**Ricchu**** : yup gitu deh….wah syukur deh kalo kamu suka…..makasih ya…**

**Delasachi luphL : makasih…**** soal munculnya neji-ten sekarang uda muncul tapi kalo sui-karin mungkin chap dpn br bs muncul**

**4ntk4-ch4n : soal itu bntr lagi bakal terungkap kok…tunggu ya….makasih buat reviewnya **

**Violet7orange : dendam Neji & Sakura bakal mulai terungkap di chap ini….maaf ya kalo updatenya lama kali ini….makasih buat reviewnya…**

**Kagurazaka Suzuran**** : wah maaf ya kalo kali ini saya nggak bisa update cepet….makasih reviewnya…**

**Micon : hihihi kalo pada jujur semua kan ngga bakal seru nanti….maaf chap ini ngga bisa update kilat….thanks for the review…**

**Sabaku Gaara fanatic-fans : hehehehe ngga juga…justru kamu yang baik uda mau review cerita ini….di chap depan Gaara bakal ngomong kok…soal ending ngga tau deh tergantung kapan saya bisa update….**

**Azuka Kanahara**** : gpp kok….sekarang justru saya yg hrs minta maaf krn updatenya lama…iya saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan saya dichap ini. Makasih reviewnya, senpai **

**Nah sekian balasan review dari saya, makasih buat kalian yg udah mau menbaca dan mereview cerita ini. Yak langsung aja kita mulai cerita yg udah kalian tunggu-tunggu ini(siapa juga yg nunggu?). Selamat membaca…**

* * *

**Our Way**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Friendship**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Kisah sekumpulan remaja dalam kehidupan anak sma yang diiringi konflik. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi semua konflik yang terjadi?**

* * *

"Aahh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" terdengar suara umpatan dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Dengan kesal gadis bermata jade itu menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya ke lantai sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aduh, kenapa sih tadi aku begitu cepat meminta maaf pada ayam itu? Bodoh banget sih aku ini!" lanjut gadis itu sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sekarang pasti si Uchiha itu jadi besar kepala! Uh, seharusnya tadi aku biarkan saja dia tidak perlu aku minta maaf segala. Ihhhh…..bodooohhhh!"

"Tapi….kenapa waktu lihat wajahnya yang kesal itu, aku jadi takut kalau dia marah padaku, ya? Ah, aku ini aneh sekali sih! Biar saja kalau benar-benar marah padaku! Apa peduliku, toh aku membencinya ini. Kalau dia marah-marah kan tinggal aku balas saja! Arrghhh bodoh sekali sih kau Sakura!" omel Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan lagi tadi juga kenapa wajahku pakai memerah segala coba! Dasar wajah bodoh! Bagaimana kalau gara-gara itu si Sasuke jadi mengira kalau aku suka padanya? Ih padahal kan aku benci sekali padanya! Uuhhh!" lanjut Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Sambil terus berjalan mulut Sakura terus menggumamkan kata 'Aku benci Sasuke' berulang kali seolah sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang benar-benar membenci Sasuke.

"Aku benci Sasuke…..aku benci Sasuke….aku….benci….Sasuke…..aku…..benci Sasuke?" semakin lama semakin terdengar suara gadis itu seperti sedang meragukan ucapannya sendiri.

Perlahan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah benar ia membenci Sasuke? Dan lagi apa coba yang membuatnya membenci Sasuke? Apakah hanya karena ia seorang Uchiha? Kalau memang itu alasannya, bukankah itu sangat tidak masuk akal?

Membenci seseorang hanya karena keluarga Sasuke pernah berbuat kesalahan pada keluarganya bukan alasan yang tepat untuk membenci Sasuke bukan? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi muncul dalam pikirannya.

Satu sisi dari hati Sakura menjawab bahwa sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tak pernah membenci Sasuke dan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, yaitu bersikap memusuhi Sasuke karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha adalah salah. Tapi satu sisi lainnya mendukung apa yang Sakura lakukan selama ini, yaitu memusuhi seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Sisi itu mengingatkan atas perbuatan keluarga Uchiha pada ibunya, mengangkat kembali luka dan kebencian yang sempat memudar tadi.

Dan sayangnya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mempercayai sisi hatinya yang kelam. Keyakinan akan perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini adalah benar kembali muncul. Mata jade-nya perlahan berubah menjadi keruh tak sejernih tadi. Mata itu terlihat menyiratkan berbagai macam perasaan. Kebencian, amarah, kesedihan bercampur jadi satu.

Perlahan Sakura memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang dipenuhi amarah. Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu membuka matanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang OSIS tanpa mengindahkan ponselnya yang berbunyi dengan wajah datarnya.

* * *

"Baiklah, Neji. Nanti aku akan memeriksa proposal acara bakti sosial ini. Mungkin lusa kau bisa mengambilnya kembali untuk diperbaiki jika ada kesalahan. Maaf ya, karena aku tiba-tiba meminta proposal ini sore-sore begini. Soalnya aku harus segera melaporkan ini kepada para donatur sekolah dan Kepala Yayasan. Ya sudah, kau boleh pulang sekarang." ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diketahui sebagai Kepala Sekolah KIHS itu pada pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya.

"Hn. Tak apa nona Tsunade. Baiklah saya permisi dulu Kepala Sekolah, Sakura sudah menunggu saya." jawab pemuda berambut cokelat panjang bernama Neji itu.

"Ya, cepatlah pergi. Kau tahu kan kalau Sakura itu tidak suka menunggu." balas Tsunade.

Neji pun segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah KIHS itu setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Tsunade. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia kesal juga karena tiba-tiba disuruh menyerahkan proposal yang belum selesai itu. Alhasil, jadilah dia bersama para pengurus OSIS yang bertanggung jawab atas acara bakti sosial itu mengerjakan proposal itu sampai sore seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat itu memang tugas mereka kan?

Sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang OSIS yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, Neji mencoba menghubungi Sakura lewat ponselnya. Namun, kekasihnya itu tak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Neji pun menghela nafasnya berat, berpikir mungkin Sakura marah padanya karena telah membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Neji pun memutuskan untuk meng-sms Sakura saja. Dengan harapan gadis cantik itu akan membalasnya. Karena sibuk mengetik sms untuk Sakura, Neji jadi tak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya. Sehingga ia tak melihat ada orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan tampaknya orang itu juga sedang tak memperhatikan langkahnya karena terlihat sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

Dan akibatnya pasti sudah bisa ditebak, bukan?. Ya, tepat sekali Neji dan orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis saling bertabrakan. Akibat tabrakan itu, sang gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua itu jatuh terduduk yang sepertinya cukup keras, terdengar dari bunyi yang ditimbulkannya.

Sedangkan Neji, terlihat masih berdiri tegak meskipun sempat agak oleng tadi. Segera ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis yang terjatuh tersebut. Namun uluran tangannya terhenti seketika ketika melihat siapa gadis yang ditabraknya tadi itu.

Sang gadis yang merasa kesal karena sang penabrak tak kunjung mengulurkan tangannya, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengomel.

"Hei kalau jalan li-" omelan gadis itu terhenti seketika ketika melihat wajah orang yang menabrak tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang tampan berdiri mematung menatapnya. Gadis itu, yang ternyata bernama Ten Ten terpaku melihat wajah tampan yang begitu lama di rindukannya.

Perlahan gadis itu beranjak berdiri. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu senang melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan pemuda itu.

Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuh lengan itu, sang empunya lengan dengan kasar menampik tangan gadis itu. Dengan mata lavendernya, pemuda itu mendelik tajam menatap sang gadis membuat senyuman yang tadinya muncul diwajah Ten Ten lenyap seketika tergantikan dengan ekspresi sakit hati.

"Neji..." ucap Ten Ten lirih.

Neji yang mendengarnya semakin menatap tajam Ten Ten. Tatapan yang Ten Ten yakini sebagai tatapan kebencian. Tatapan penuh amarah yang membuat nyali Ten Ten untuk berbicara dengan Neji ciut seketika.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Dan kau tak seharusnya memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Yang boleh memanggilku Neji hanya Sakura, teman-temanku, dan juga keluargaku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, jadi kau tak berhak memanggilku begitu." ucap Neji dingin.

Mendengarnya, Ten Ten hanya tersenyum pahit. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya siap untuk mengalir. Perlahan gadis itu berjalan maju mendekati Neji. Neji yang melihatnya langsung berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan dekati aku!" desis Neji tajam.

Ten Ten tak menghiraukan perkataan Neji itu, ia tetap melangkah mendekati Neji. Dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk erat Neji. Membuat sang pemuda yang ia peluk itu terdorong jatuh ke belakang.

"Hiks...Ne...Neji...kenapa kau bersikap begini padaku? Apakah kau masih membenciku? Apakah aku tak mungkin di maafkan?" isak Ten Ten pelan.

"Neji, apakah hatimu benar-benar sudah tertutup untukku?" lanjutnya lagi.

Neji tak sedikit pun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ten Ten. Ia hanya diam terpaku. Terlalu terkejut atas tindakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ten Ten yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Neji, hanya menangis semakin kencang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat menyusuri lorong yang sepi itu sendirian. Dengan langkahnya yang gontai gadis itu terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, yaitu ruang OSIS. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan perlahan matanya. Perlahan gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan jatuh terduduk di tengah lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Dari matanya terlihat bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh perlahan.

Hatinya terasa sakit jika mengingat kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibunya itu. Gadis itu terus menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Rasa bersalah dan kecewa karena tak mampu menolong ibunya perlahan menggerogoti dirinya.

'Kenapa...kenapa aku tak bisa menolong ibuku? Kenapa aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian itu?' ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu dalam hati.

Semua bayangan akan kejadian itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Menimbulkan rasa sakit dan marah dalam hatinya. Marah mengingat siapa yang menjadi penyebab ibunya meninggal itu.

"Ini semua...gara-gara kalian keluarga Uchiha. Kalian semua bertanggung jawab atas kematian ibuku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian. Terutama kau Itachi Uchiha." ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tangisan dan amarah gadis itu terhenti seketika ketika mendengar suara isakan seseorang yang berasal dari cabang lorong. Segera Sakura mengusap pipinya yang di basahi oleh air mata itu. Lalu ia pun berjalan menghampiri sumber suara tangisan itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat menangis sambil memeluk seorang pemuda yang diam terpaku yang ia kenali sebagai Neji, kekasihnya. Segera ia mengendalikan keterkejutannya dan perlahan melangkah mendekati Neji dan Ten Ten tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Neji-kun..."

* * *

Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis memanggil nama Neji. Spontan Neji mendongak melihat sumber suara itu. Terkejutlah ia melihat bahwa Sakura, kekasihnya sedang berdiri tepat didepannya. Segera ia mendorong Ten Ten menjauh darinya dan berdiri.

Ten Ten yang kaget karena tiba-tiba didorong seperti itu, mendongak menatap Neji. Dilihatnya arah pandangan pemuda itu terpaku pada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada di depannya. Perlahan ia berdiri dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Neji.

Seketika mulut Ten Ten menganga melihat Sakura yang berdiri tegak di depan Neji. Sakura yang tadinya beradu pandangan dengan Neji, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ten Ten yang rupanya sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

Merasa bahwa Sakura memandangnya, Ten Ten segera menghapus air matanya. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya agar tak terlihat lemah di hadapan Sakura dan balas kembali menatap gadis merah muda itu.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan pacarku, hei mantan pacar?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang.

Ten Ten terdiam mendengat pertanyaan Sakura. Diliriknya Neji yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Haruno." ucap Ten Ten dingin.

Sakura terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Ten Ten. Gadis itu melirik sebentar Neji dari sudut matanya. Terlihat pemuda bermata lavender itu sedang melihat ke arah Ten Ten dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Merasa bahwa diperhatikan, Neji segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Kenapa apa?" balas Sakura.

Neji hanya mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dilihatnya mata Sakura mengerling innocent seolah benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Neji. Padahal Neji yakin bahwa gadis bermata jade itu tahu persis maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Neji mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Perlahan ia meraih lengan Neji dan menggelayut manja disana. Neji hanya diam saja membiarkan saja perbuatan Sakura. Meskipun dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya-tanya untuk apa Sakura bersikap manja seperti ini. Padahal biasanya ia paling anti memamerkan kemesraan yang berlebihan di depan umum seperti sekarang ini.

Seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Neji, Sakura pun berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Neji.

"Aku…hanya ingin sedikit menggoda gadismu itu. Tak apa kan, Neji-kun?" bisik Sakura lembut.

Neji mendelik sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah menyikapi ide jahil Sakura itu.

"Dia bukan gadisku….ya sudah lakukan semaumu saja." balas Neji.

Sakura terkikik pelan dan kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi Neji. Setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke arah Ten Ten. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu membuat seulas seringai kepuasan terlihat menghiasi bibirnya.

Terlihat di depannya wajah Ten Ten merah menahan marah melihat perlakuan Sakura pada Neji tadi. Mata gadis berambut cokelat itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau kenapa Kisaragi-san?" tanya Sakura sok innocent.

Ten Ten hanya menggeram marah mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya ia tahu Sakura melakukan ini memang untuk menyulut rasa cemburunya. Ia sudah berusaha tak terpengaruh dengan perbuatan Sakura itu. Tapi, tetap saja hatinya sakit melihat satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai di cium oleh perempuan lain. Meskipun itu hanya di pipi.

"Cat got you tongue, eh Kisaragi-san?" lanjut Sakura meledek.

"Diam kau, Sakura. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membuatku cemburu, kan? Sayang sekali kau gagal melakukannya, Sakura." bentak Ten Ten emosi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menggoda mendengarnya. Perlahan ia melangkah ke arah Ten Ten.

"Aih, pemarah sekali kau ini. Memangnya apa sih yang aku lakukan?" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tak usah pura-pura tak tahu kau! Aku tahu kau sengaja mencium Neji di depanku untuk memanas-manasiku, kan?" jawab Ten Ten ketus.

"Ah itu…aku kan hanya menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangku pada 'pacar'ku sendiri, Ten Ten. Tak ada maksud untuk memanas-manasimu kok." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau!" desis Ten Ten tajam.

"Hm apa?" jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu Ten Ten hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas lagi perkataan Sakura, namun ia sadar bahwa itulah yang memang di inginkan Sakura. Akhirnya ia hanya memutuskan diam saja mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Melihat Ten Ten terdiam, Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berbalik berjalan ke arah Neji kembali. Segera ia menggandeng tangan Neji.

"Ayo kita pulang, Neji-kun. Sudah mau malam." ajak Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo." balas Neji sambil menggandeng balik Sakura.

Namun, ketika mereka hendak berjalan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran terbesit di kepala Sakura. Perlahan ia melepaskan gandengannya pada Neji membuat pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Sakura seolah bertanya apa yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau duluan saja, Neji-kun. Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Kisaragi-san." kata Sakura seolah mengerti maksud pandangan Neji.

Neji terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Baik. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Ini sudah malam. Nanti kau langsung ke mobil dulu saja. Aku mau ambil tas diruang OSIS dulu." jawab Neji sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah itu Neji berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Setelah Neji tak terlihat lagi, barulah Sakura melangkah ke arah Ten Ten. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Ten Ten Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ten Ten dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau melihatku dan Neji tadi?"

Ten Ten hanya mendelik kesal dan memutar bola matanya. 'Belum puas juga perempuan ini.' batin Ten Ten. Baru saja Ten Ten membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Sakit kan? Pasti kau merasa sakit melihat Neji-mu bermesraan dengan perempuan lain. Tapi rasa sakit yang kau rasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Neji rasakan." ucap Sakura dingin.

Ten Ten hanya terpaku mendengar perkataan Sakura. Matanya terlihat nanar. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ten Ten dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Ten Ten menuju ke tempat parkir.

Sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Ten Ten, Sakura melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Ya, rasa sakit yang kamu rasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau timbulkan karena kebohonganmu pada Neji. Kau itu sebenarnya benar-benar mencintai Neji tidak sih? Bisa-bisanya kau menutupi itu semua dari Neji." lanjut Sakura sambil kembali berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan Ten Ten.

Setelah Sakura hilang dari pandangannya, Ten Ten membiarkan dirinya duduk terkulai lemas di tengah-tengah lorong yang sunyi hanya ditemani oleh isak tangisnya sendiri.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Bagaimana? Memuaskan? Maaf kalo chapnya lebih pendek dari yang kemarin….Jangan lupa review ya? Makasih…..**


	6. Fifth Way : Sakura's Past

**Our Way**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Friendship**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Kisah sekumpulan remaja dalam kehidupan anak SMA yang diiringi konflik. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi semua konflik yang terjadi?**

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport biru terlihat memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah berarsitektur kuno. Meskipun kuno, rumah itu terlihat begitu elegan dan berkelas seolah mencerminkan pemiliknya. Ya, pemilik dari rumah mewah tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keluarga Uchiha, keluarga pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corporation yang bergerak dalam bidang industri perminyakan dan gas alam.

Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga paling disegani di Konoha ini. Hal itu tentu saja karena kekuasaan dan kekayaan mereka yang begitu melimpah ruah. Keluarga Uchiha juga mendapat julukan 'The Greatest' karena memang mereka selalu menjadi yang terbaik dimana pun mereka berada. Lihat saja kedua putra pewaris Uchiha Corporation itu, mereka selalu menjadi yang terbaik di kampus atau sekolah mereka.

Sang putra sulung, Itachi Uchiha adalah lulusan terbaik Tokyo University yang lulus tahun kemarin. Dia mendapatkan nilai kelulusan sempurna dan menjadi satu-satunya yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna di Tokyo University setelah 15 tahun tak ada yang mendapat nilai sempurna seperti itu.

Selain pintar, Itachi juga dikenal sebagai seseorang yang berjiwa kepemimpinan yang sangat tinggi dan juga kharismatik. Itulah yang membuatnya sudah di percaya oleh ayahnya memegang salah satu jabatan tertinggi di Uchiha Coorporation meskipun usianya terbilang masih sangat muda.

Lalu sang putra bungsu, Sasuke Uchiha juga menjadi murid terpandai di sekolahnya saat ini, Konoha International Senior High School. Bahkan saat dia SMP, nilai ujian negaranya merupakan nilai tertinggi seantero Jepang. Sampai saat ini belum pernah Sasuke mendapatkan peringkat selain peringkat 1, padahal menurut teman-teman dekatnya, Sasuke itu sangat jarang belajar. Jadi, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang jenius sejati.

Selain sukses dalam bidang akademis, Itachi dan Sasuke juga sangat sukses dalam bidang menarik perhatian para wanita. Kemana pun mereka berjalan, tatapan penuh kekaguman dari seorang wanita tak pernah absen mengikuti mereka. Sehingga mereka berdua disebut-sebut sebagai 'Magnet Wanita'.

Tentu saja faktor kekayaan dan ketampanan merekalah yang membuat para wanita terlihat begitu tergila-gila pada mereka. Terlebih pada Itachi. Sifatnya yang jauh lebih ramah bila dibandingkan Sasuke membuat Itachi lebih disenangi. Selain itu Itachi juga murah senyum, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang anti terhadap senyuman. Dimana pun dia berada wajahnya hampir tak pernah menampakkan sebuah senyuman walau hanya sedikit pun.

Namun, ada yang berbeda hari ini. Sang Tuan Muda Uchiha tersebut terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat para pelayannya menjadi kebingungan.

Apakah yang bisa membuat tuan muda mereka yang bersifat dingin seperti es itu tersenyum layaknya orang baru memenangkan lotre behadiah trilyunan? Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala para pekerja di rumah Sasuke melihat perubahan sifat Sasuke itu.

Sasuke yang sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung mendelik kepada para pelayannya itu. Melihat Sasuke memberikan deathglare andalannya, para pekerja pun langsung menunduk takut dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan wajah stoic-nya kali ini. Ketika ia memasuki ruang makan, terlihatlah sang Ibu, Mikoto Uchiha sedang menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam dibantu oleh para pelayan. Melihat sang bungsu datang, Mikoto langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri putranya itu.

"Sasuke….kau baru pulang?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Mendengar suara sang Ibu, Sasuke yang tadinya hendak langsung ke kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dibawa pandangannya ke arah sang Ibu yang kali ini mengenakan gaun semi formal bewarna krem yang terlihat cocok dengan warna kulitnya, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Hn, Ibu. Maaf aku terlambat tadi aku ada urusan penting." jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan alasan atas keterlambatannya.

"Tak apa Sasuke…yang penting sekarang kau sudah sampai. Memangnya ada urusan apa tadi?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Hn, urusan dengan Sakura." jawab Sasuke pelan.

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, raut wajah Mikoto berubah menjadi sedih. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya. Sasuke yang melihat wajah murung Mikoto itu, segera berjalan menghampiri ibunya dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Hn, Ibu kenapa? Apa kau marah karena aku masih berhubungan dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum pilu. Sambil menggenggam tangan putranya, ia menjawab, "Tidak, Sasuke. Ibu hanya…hanya berpikir apakah Sakura masih membenci kita. Sedih rasanya hati ibu jika mengingat bagaimana Sakura yang dulu sangat dekat dengan kita menjadi memusuhi kita seperti sekarang."

'Bukan hanya ibu saja yang sedih. Aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama, bu.' kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah ibu jangan sedih lagi. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti Sakura akan kembali seperti semula. Menjadi Sakura yang dulu lagi." ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Hhhh….ibu harap juga begitu Sasuke." balas Mikoto sambil balik memeluk putranya itu.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sang Tuan Besar keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Fugaku Uchiha. Derap langkah tegasnya terhenti ketika melihat adegan peluk-peluk antara istri dan putra bungsunya. Sejenak ia mengerutkan kening sebelum akhirnya memecah kesunyian dengan suaranya.

"Ada apa ini, Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku pada istrinya.

Sasuke dan Mikoto segera melepaskan pelukan mereka begitu mendengar suara Fugaku. Mereka berdua berdiri secara bersamaan begitu melihat Fugaku. Segera Mikoto menghampiri suaminya tersebut.

"Ah, Fugaku kau sudah pulang rupanya." ucap Mikoto sambil berjalan.

"Hn. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau dan Sasuke berpelukan seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi."

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak boleh memeluk putraku sendiri?"

"Hn, bukan begitu. Hanya saja tumben sekali melihat Sasuke mau peluk-pelukan seperti itu." jawab Fugaku yang langsung disambut deathglare oleh putra bungsunya itu.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya, "Kami baru membicarakan Sakura, Fugaku. Aku sedih bila mengingat betapa dekatnya kita dengan Sakura dulu. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai putriku sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia malah bersikap memusuhi kita. Dan Sasuke berusaha menghiburku yang bersedih tadi, makanya kami berpelukan." terang Mikoto.

Mendengar nama Sakura, raut wajah Fugaku sedikit berubah. Terlihat raut kesedihan disana. Namun, buru-buru dipasangnya wajah datarnya kembali sebelum terlihat oleh Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ya sudah kau tak usah bersedih lagi. Suatu saat nanti Sakura yang dulu pasti kembali. Dia hanya butuh waktu. Ayo kita segera makan malam." ujar Fugaku.

"Ah apa sebaiknya kita tidak menunggu Itachi? Dia belum pu-" perkataan Mikoto terpotong oleh suara Itachi.

"Aku pulang." ucap Itachi memberi salam.

"Itu dia sudah datang. Ayo sebaiknya kita makan sekarang." ucap Fugaku yang diiringi dengan anggukan dari Mikoto, Sasuke, dan Itachi.

* * *

Sunyi. Itulah suasana yang terasa dalam sebuah mobil sport hitam yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Di samping pemuda itu seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sedang memandang keluar jendela tanpa sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Untuk menghidupkan suasana, sang pemuda akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga untuk berbicara.

"Sakura, kau tak ke makam ibumu hari ini?" Tanya sang pemuda pada gadis di sampingnya.

Pertanyaan dari sang pemuda sukses membawa pandangan mata emerald sang gadis beralih dari luar jendela ke arah pemuda itu. Sambil mendengus, perlahan Sakura membalikkan badannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Huh jangan bercanda kau Neji. Buat apa malam-malam begini aku pergi ke kuburan. Nanti bisa-bisa aku ini dikira orang yang ikut pesugihan atau maling mayat lagi." jawab gadis itu sambil memajukan bibir merah mudanya.

Neji hanya terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. Sambil mengerling jahil ia membalas, "Hn, siapa tahu saja kau ingin memajukan rumah sakit ayahmu dengan ikut pesugihan. Yah hitung-hitung membantu ayahmu."

Mendengar balasan Neji, Sakura langsung melotot menatap Neji. Dipukulnya bahu pemuda itu dengan pelan. Sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok mobil dan melipat kedua tangannya gadis itu menjawab.

"Ha-ha-ha brilian sekali idemu, Neji. Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau terjunkan mobil ini ke sungai. Yah hitung-hitung menambah pasien ayah. Itu membantu juga kan namanya." jawabnya asal.

"Daripada aku ikut pesugihan belum tentu juga rumah sakit ayah benar-benar akan maju. Kalau kau menerjunkan mobil ini kan paling tidak rumah sakit ayahku mengalami kemajuan dalam hal bertambahnya pasien. Yah walaupun cuma dua orang sih." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn. Jangan ngawur kau Sakura. Kalau kita berhasil dibawa ke rumah sakit sih mending. Tapi kalau tak ada yang mengetahui kita kecelakaan dan akhirnya kita berdua meninggal tenggelam di sungai bagaimana? Adanya bukan membuat ayahmu senang karena rumah sakitnya maju malah membuatnya jantungan lagi karena putri kesanyangannya meninggal karena ide bodohnya sendiri." balas Neji.

"Lagian kau duluan sih. Ah sudah tak usah membahas ini lagi. Lebih baik kau fokus menyetir ke depan supaya kita tak benar-benar terjun ke sungai." jawab Sakura.

Diam kembali menghiasi suasana antara sepasang muda-mudi itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Sudah malam kau tak usah mampir, ya. Besok pagi antar aku ke makam ibuku. Ingat jangan sampai lupa." kata Sakura sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Hn, sopan sekali kau langsung menyuruhku pulang." balas Neji sarkastik.

"Ah sudah tak usah cerewet. Pokoknya besok pagi kau harus mengantarku. Besok kan Sabtu jadi pasti kau bisa." ujar Sakura ngotot.

"Iya, 'Angel' Sakura. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke makam ibumu. Sudah sana cepat turun." jawab Neji sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Huh, begini kek dari tadi kan kita tak usah berdebat dulu jadinya. Buang-buang energi saja. Ya sudah aku turun. Kau hati-hati di jalan jangan sampai mobilmu benar-benar terjun ke sungai." balas Sakura sambil mengecup pipi Neji dan turun dari mobil.

"Hn." balas Neji yang kemudian menjalankan mobilnya diiringi lambaian tangan Sakura.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah mengawali akhir pekan di Konoha. Langit terlihat terang tanpa sedikitpun awan mendung menutupi seperti pagi kemarin. Umumnya akhir pekan seperti ini dihabiskan dengan tinggal dirumah dan bermalas-malasan. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di kediaman Uchiha.

Terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut bersiap-siap pergi bersama-sama ke suatu tempat. Mungkin mereka akan piknik menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama pagi ini. Tapi, kalau memang ingin piknik buat apa membawa seikat bunga segala? Hmmmm aneh sekali. Daripada menebak-nebak yang belum tentu benar lebih baik kita lihat saja kemana mereka sebenarnya pergi.

Perlahan sebuah mobil mewah yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha terlihat meninggalkan kediaman megah keluarga Uchiha. Dengan mulus mobil seri terbaru tersebut melenggang di jalan raya Konoha.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kompleks pemakaman mewah. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Pemakaman. Itulah tempat yang mereka tuju. Berarti mereka bukan piknik untuk mengisi libur akhir pekan dong? Ya sudah pasti bukan lah. Mana ada orang yang piknik di pemakaman? Yah, sekalipun pemakaman ini pemakaman elit tetap saja mustahil buat piknik disini.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka sekeluarga berjalan bersama ke dalam pemakaman itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah makam yang terlihat sangat terawat tesebut. Pada nisannya terukir sebuah nama yang sudah sangat mereka kenali. Misaki Haruno. Itulah nama yang terpahat di batu nisan tersebut. Nama dari ibu seorang gadis yang sudah sangat kita kenal, yaitu Sakura Haruno.

* * *

"Argghhh! Lama sekali sih si Neji!". Terdengar pekikan kesal menggema di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno. Seorang gadis yang merupakan sumber suara itu terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir sambil merengutkan wajah cantiknya. Sesekali matanya melihat jam tangan manis yang terpajang indah di tangan putih mulusnya.

"Uhhhhh! Benar-benar si Neji ini disuruh datang pagi kok belum muncul-muncul juga. Padahal sudah mau jam 10 ini." gerutu sang gadis.

"Awas saja ya kalau 15 menit lagi dia belum datang juga, aku jadikan dia teman ibuku di makam sana." rutuk sang gadis sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Seolah takut mendengar rutukan gadis itu, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat bernama Neji terlihat datang memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Haruno itu. Terlihat keningnya sedikit basah karena keringat, nafasnya juga sedikit ngos-ngosan. Mungkin ia terburu-buru datang tadi.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, Neji melangkah mendekati Sakura yang mendelik padanya. Setelah sampai tepat di depan Sakura ia menatapnya sebentar. Lalu sambil mendengus pasrah ia berkata, "Maaf aku terlambat, Sakura. Tadi aku kesiangan bangun. Habis tadi malam aku menger-".

"Ah sudah tak usah banyak alasan. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat saja. Ibuku sudah menunggu pasti." potong Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Neji yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu dan segera mengikuti langkah Sakura.

* * *

Setelah mampir ke toko bunga langganannya, Sakura dan Neji tentunya sampai di kompleks pemakaman tempat ibu Sakura dimakamkan. Baru sebentar mereka berjalan, secara tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti mendadak dan menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya tadi. Neji yang bingung melihat tingkah Sakura lalu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Neji.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah terdiam sambil memandangi sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di bawah pohon besar yang ada di sekitar pemakaman itu. Neji yang bingung lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Terlihat matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat plat mobil tersebut. Plat mobil yang menandakan bahwa mobil itu adalah milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Sial." umpat Neji sambil melirik Sakura yang masih terpaku menatap mobil itu.

Dan apa yang Neji takutkan pun terjadi. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Sakura segera berlari ke dalam pemakaman. Neji tentu saja tak tinggal diam melihatnya, segera ia berlari mengikuti Sakura.

Dengan kencang Sakura terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Neji menuju makam ibunya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya benar benar membuat darah di seluruh tubuhnya terasa mendidih. Terlihat di depan makam ibunya, berdirilah keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Dengan berapi-api Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka. Begitu ia sampai kira-kira 3 meter dari tempat keluarga Uchiha berdiri ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya ia menarik nafasnya perlahan mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Setelah ia merasa sudah cukup tenang, perlahan ia membuka mata dan mulutnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

* * *

Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, sontak membuat keluarga Uchiha mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Dan apa yang mereka lihat benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis cantik menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Terlihat pancaran amarah yang begitu besar terpancar dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya.

"Sakura….." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" terdengar suara Sakura mulai bergetar menahan emosi.

"Ah, kami hanya ingin berziarah ke makam ibumu, Sakura-ch-" kata-kata Mikoto terpotong oleh teriakan Sakura.

"MAKANYA AKU TANYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI? KALIAN KAN SUDAH AKU DAN AYAHKU LARANG UNTUK KE SINI LAGI! BUAT APA KALIAN KE SINI LAGI? KALIAN TAK PANTAS UNTUK BERDIRI DI DEPAN MAKAM IBUKU, PENJAHAT!"

Mikoto tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura itu. Perlahan matanya mulai terlihat nanar dengan air mata. Fugaku yang melihat keadaan istrinya itu, segera merangkulnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat ibumu saja, Sakura. Maaf kalau itu membuatmu terganggu." balas Fugaku dengan tenang.

"Hahahaha…..terganggu kata kalian? Terganggu? Aku bukannya terganggu lagi tapi aku sudah muak melihat penjahat seperti kalian bebas berkeliaran. Terutama kau Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi yang sedari tadi menunduk, begitu mendengar namanya disebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan sendu ia menatap wajah Sakura.

"Apa….kau….belum bisa memaafkanku, Sakura?" tanya Itachi pelan.

"Apa kau bilang? Memaafkanmu? Jangan mimpi kau! Seumur hidup aku tak akan memaafkanmu pembunuh! Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan perbuatan yang kau lakukan pada ibuku."

**Flashback**

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda berusia terlihat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas dari wajah gadis cilik tersebut. Berbeda dengan raut wajah ibunya yang sulit diartikan tersebut._

_"Ibu…memangnya masih jauh ya? Sakura udah capek nih. Memang toko kuenya dimana sih?" tanya gadis cilik itu setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan._

_"Sebentar lagi kok, Sakura." jawab ibu gadis itu sambil tersenyum._

_"Kenapa ibu beli kue ulang tahun Sakura jauh-jauh amat sih, bu? Kenapa tidak ditoko biasanya saja?" gadis cilik itu kembali bertanya._

_"Soalnya ulang tahunmu kali ini spesial, Sakura."_

_"Spesial kenapa?"_

_"Soalnya kan hari ini ayah juga ikut merayakannya dengan kita, jadi ibu ingin agar kue ulang tahunmu kali ini lebih spesial. Toko kue tempat ibu memesan kue ulang tahun untukmu adalah toko kue favorit ayahmu." jawab ibu Sakura sambil menatap wajah putrid satu-satunya itu._

_"Ummhhh begitu. Berarti lebih enak dong, bu?"_

_"Sudah pasti itu. Ah ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai. Itu tokonya diseberang jalan. Sakura kamu haus tidak?"_

_"Iya sih bu, memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Kamu beli minuman saja di toko kecil itu. Biar ibu saja yang menyeberang dan mengambil kuenya."_

_"Boleh bu? Wah kalau begitu baiklah. Terima kasih ibu. Ibu cantik deh. Hehehehehe."_

_"Huh kamu bisa saja ya memuji ibu saat seperti ini. Ini uangnya."_

_"Makasih ibu. Ibu hati-hati ya kalau menyeberang."_

_"Iya, Sakura. Ibu akan hati-hati. Lagipula jalanan ini kan sepi jadi tak akan berbahaya."_

_"Yasudah kalau begitu."_

_Ketika Sakura ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba ibunya memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Sakura yang bingung bertanya kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Namun, ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu Sakura berjalan menuju toko tersebut._

_Baru saja ia tiba didepan toko tersebut, terdengar suara decitan mobil dan suara benturan yang cukup keras. Spontan Sakura melihat ke arah sumber suara, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah tertabrak mobil di tengah jalan._

_Segera ia berlari menghampiri ibunya. Sambil bercucuran air mata ia memanggil-manggil nama ibunya sambil berteriak minta tolong. Kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka dan suara langkah kaki._

_"Sa-Saku…ra?" terdengar suara seorang lelaki memanggil namanya,_

_Spontan Sakura mendongak melihat sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang menabrak ibunya tadi adalah orang yang sangat dikenalinya, Itachi Uchiha. Segera ia bangkit menghampiri Itachi._

_"Kak…Itachi tolong ibu Sakura kak. Sakura mohon." terdengar suara Sakura lirih karena menahan tangisannya._

_Itachi pun segera mengannguk, namun baru saja ia ingin menghampiri korban tabraknya, telepon genggamnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sesaat ia melihat caller id-nya dan langung buru buru mengangkatnya._

_"Apa? Ibu kenapa? Ba-baik aku akan segera ke sana." terdengar suara Itachi berbicara dengan orang ditelepon itu dan memutuskan hubungan teleponnya._

_Sambil menatap bingung ibu Sakura yang tegeletak ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan memegang kepala Sakura._

_"Sakura…maaf kakak tidak bisa menolong ibumu sekarang. Ibu kakak sekarang sedang dirumah sakit juga. Kondisinya kritis, Sakura. Tapi kakak akan menghubungi orang untuk meminta pertolongan jadi kamu tunggu disini ya." ucap Itachi._

_"Ta…tapi kak, kalu ibu nggak segera ditolong ibu bi-"_

_Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya telepon genggam Itachi sudah berbunyi kembali. Segera Itachi bangkit dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya._

_Ketika Itachi mau menjalankan mobilnya, Sakura menggedor-gedor kaca jendelanya sambil berteriak agar Itachi mau membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dalam hati Itachi sangat ingin menolong Sakura, apalagi begitu melihat air mata mengalir dengan derasnya._

_Tapi, bayangan akan ibu kandungnya sendiri yang sedang meregang nyawa di rumah sakit membuatnya tega meninggalkan Sakura dan ibunya. Terlihat dari kaca spionnya, Sakura kecil berlari mengejar mobilnya sambil menangis dan akhirnya terjatuh. Itachi yang sebenarnya pilu melihat Sakura segera menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya agar tak melihat pemandangan pilu itu lagi._

_Sakura yang terjatuh berusaha bangkit dan ingin mengejar Itachi lagi, namun panggilan dari ibunya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari menghampiri ibunya. Ia lalu berjongkok dan memegang tangan ibunya yang berlumuran darah._

_"Sa…ku…ra…" panggil ibunya._

_"i…hiks…ya…hiks…bu…." jawab sakura sambil tersisak._

_"Ja…ngan…me…na…ngis…..nak." ucap ibunya sambil menghapus air matanya perlahan._

_"Ber…jan…ji…lah….pa…da….i…bu…un…tuk….ti…dak…..me…na….ngis."_

_"Dan ju….ga….se…la…lu….i….ngat…bah….wa…i…bu….akan….te..rus….ber…ada…di….sam…ping….mu….apa….pun….yang…ter…ja…di." pesan ibu Sakura._

_Sakura yang mendengarnya berusaha untuk tidak mengangis. Perlahan ia merasakan bahwa pegangan tangan ibunya mulai menegendur._

_"Ma…af….ka…lau…begi…ni….ja…di…nya…." gumam ibu Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_"TI….TIDAKKK! IBU…..IBU…..JANGAN TINGGALIN SAKURA….IBU….HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Sakura menggema dijalanan yang sepi itu membuat orang-orang mulai keluar melihat sumber teriakan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat ada seorang wanita yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dan seorang gadis kecil yang menangis sambil memeluknya._

_Segera orang-orang tersebut memanggil pertolongan dan berusaha menggotong Ibu Sakura ke pinggir jalan. Sakura hanya diam saja melihat ibunya digotong oleh orang-orang itu. Ia hanya duduk terdiam tak mengiraukan beberapa orang yang berusaha membawanya ke pinggir jalan. Sakura tahu betul bahwa ibunya sudah tak mungkin selamat lagi. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya dari langit yang awalnya cerah. Seoalh ikut merasakan tangisan yang ada dalam hati Sakura. Melihat hujan turun Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati aliran air hujan yang membasahinya._

_Sedetik kemudia ia membuka mata emeraldnya yang kini dihiasi oleh kebencian yang begitu mendalam._

_"Aku….nggak akan memaafkanmu….kak Itachi." desisnya tajam._

**End of Flashback**

"Kau tak merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi aku waktu itu. Aku yang kebingungan melihat ibuku meregang nyawa dijalan dan memohon bantuan kepadamu yang sudah menabraknya untuk menolongnya dan kau tak menggubrisnya." ujar Sakura

"Aku…aku berusaha menolong, Sakura. Aku sudah mengirimkan orang ke sana untuk membawa ibumu ke rumah sakit tapi ternyata ibumu sud-"

"SUDAH! HENTIKAN PEMBELAANMU YANG TAK PENTING ITU! APA KAU PIKIR JIKA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN PADAKU BERIBU-RIBU KALI ITU AKAN MEMBUAT IBUKU HIDUP LAGI?"

Itachi yang merasa frustasi dengan situasi ini ikut berteriak, "MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MENABRAK IBUMU HAH? TIDAK SAKURA. DEMI TUHAN AKU BERSUMPAH AKU TIDAK MELIHAT ADA ORANG MENYEBRANG JALAN DAN TIBA-TIBA SAJA IBUMU ADA DAN A-"

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Itachi segera memotongnya sambil mendelik marah, "OHHH….JADI SEKARANG KAU MAU BILANG BAHWA IBUKU MENABRAKKAN DIRINYA SENDIRI, HA? OMONG KOSONG! DASAR PEMBOHONG PE-"

"CUKUUUPPPP! INI PEMAKAMAN BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SEDIKIT?" suara teriakan Fugaku Uchiha menggema di kompleks pemakaman yang sepi itu. Terlihat Mikoto Uchiha, sang istri menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar perkelahian antara anak yang sudah dianggap seperti putri kandungnya sendiri dengan putra sulungnya tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan Fugaku, Sakura dan Itachi pun menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Itachi memejamkan matanya dan meremas kepalanya keras. Sedangkan Sakura ia hanya menarik nafasnya sambil menatap makam ibunya.

"Neji-kun…." ucap Sakura lirih.

Neji yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Sakura segera menghampirinya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dengan lembut ia merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Sakura begitu diberi isyarat untuk melakukannya oleh Sakura. Terlihat sekarang Sakura sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

Setelah itu Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke keluarga Uchiha, dilihatnya mereka secara seksama sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku dan Sakura akan pulang duluan. Lebih baik sekarang kalian juga pergi dari sini. Dan aku harap kalian tidak akan pernah mengunjungi makam ibu Sakura ini."

Selesai berbicara seperti itu, Neji lalu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Neji dan merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Neji pula. Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut gadis cantik itu. Neji hanya terus berjalan sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin dapat menenangkan Sakura.

Kepergian Neji dan Sakura itu diiringi oleh tatapan sendu dan ketiga Uchiha dan sebuah tatapan menusuk diberikan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha pada mereka atau lebih tepatnya pada Neji.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pergi sekarang." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian diamini oleh keluarganya.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek duduk terdiam memandangi sebuah kotak. Perlahan dibukanya kotak tersebut. Terlihat terdapat sebuah amplop kusam didalamnya. Lalu dengan perasaan tak menentu diraihlah amplop tersebut oleh wanita itu.

Mata hitamnya terlihat menelusuri sebuah tulisan pada amplop tersebut. Lebih tepatnya sebuah nama yang merupakan nama sang calon penerima amplop yang ternyata berisi surat tersebut. Sakura Haruno. Itulah nama yang tertera diamplop tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kuharap dengan surat ini, rasa benci yang terkurung dalam hatimu selama bertahun-tahun itu bisa hilang." ucap wanita itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Pelan namun pasti sang wanita berdiri dan melangkah menuju sebuah jendela yang terletak di ruangan tempat wanita itu berada. Disingkapnya korden yang menutupi jendela tersebut. Hujan. Itulah pemandangan yang terlihat oleh wanita itu.

"Aku akan segera memenuhi janjiku padamu, kak Misaki. Aku akan segera membebaskan putrimu dari rasa benci yang mengikatnya." gumam wanita itu pelan yang diiringi oleh suara petir yang bergemuruh.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Huaaahhh….bagaimana? Maaf banget kalo updatenya luama banget. Mudik soalnya. Ini aja saya baru pulang kemarin dan langsung mengetik ini. Chapter ini udah terbongkar bagaimana sebenarnya kejadian masa lalu Uchiha-Haruno. Tapi ini belum selesai saudara-saudara. Masih ada konflik yang menunggu…..maaf kalo jelek ya….saya soalnya terburu-buru ngetiknya. Maklum banyak tugas yang belum saya kerjakan padahal Senin sudah masuk. Tapi tetep meskipun jelek saya minta reviewnya ya…..Maaf kalo ngga bisa bales review juga….saya bener-bener ngga sempet 40 soal kimia sudah menanti dan saya baru mengerjakan 5 saja saudara-saudara.

Tapi makasih loh buat reviewnya dan jangan lupa review saya lagi. Oke?

Makasih buanyak buat yang udah review chap 4 kemarin :

**Keiko1310, 4ntk4-ch4n, ZoZo, ****Icha yukina clyne****, Sabaku Gaara fanatic-fans, ****Kagurazaka Suzuran****, ****Ricchu****, Rei-chan, ****Nakamura Kumiko-chan****, ****Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku****, ****LuthMelody****, ****DeviL's of KunoiChi****, luluseason, uchiha ran, Delasachi luphL, ****amie uzumaki****, ****Kira Desuke****, smirk, luluseason.**

**Pokoknya maksih banyak buat kalian yang sudah mau review fic saya ini….i love you so much guys….hihihihihi.**

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya yaaaaa…


	7. Sixth Way : Fake?

**Our Way**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance / Drama / Friendship**

**T Rated**

**Warning : AU dan OOC**

**Summary : Kisah sekumpulan remaja dalam kehidupan anak SMA yang diiringi konflik. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi semua konflik yang terjadi?**

* * *

Brak! Terdengar bunyi pintu mobil di tutup dengan kasarnya atau lebih tepatnya di banting oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru tua yang langsung melengos masuk ke dalam rumah megah keluarga Uchiha dengan wajah menahan amarah. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda yang berperawakan sama namun terlihat lebih tua berlari mengikutinya sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...tunggu dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak pemuda yang bernama Itachi tersebut.

Sedang yang dipanggil bersikap seperti orang tuli saja alias sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke terus saja berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

Ketika ia hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua tersebut, secara tiba-tiba seseorang menarik bahunya, menghalanginya untuk menaiki tangga. Sambil menggertakkan rahangnya, Sasuke sudah bersiap memaki orang yang sudah seenaknya menarik bahunya itu.

Namun segera diurungkan niatannya itu ketika melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya tak lain adalah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke hanya diam memandangi ayahnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan atas tindakan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menariknya itu.

Seolah mengetahui arti tatapan putra bungsunya itu, Fugaku segera membuka mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kita dengarkan penjelasan Itachi dulu, Sasuke." ucap Fugaku singkat.

"Dengar apalagi ayah? Mendengarkan kebohongannya lagi? Aku sudah muak mendengar semua omong kosong ini!" jawab Sasuke meledak-ledak.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sakit hati dibohongi seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin kakakmu pasti memiliki alasan atas perbuatannya itu."

"Benar, Sasuke. Ibu rasa kita patut memberi kesempatan pada Itachi kenapa dia sampai membohongi kita." ucap Mikoto yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Fugaku.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan ayah dan ibunya tersebut. Kemudian ia menatap kakaknya yang berdiri disamping ibunya yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan putus asa. Sasuke lalu menghela nafas panjang dan memandang Itachi dengan tatapan menusuknya.

"Lebih baik kau memberikan alasan yang bagus atas kebohonganmu Itachi Uchiha!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

* * *

"Iya, Ino...aku pasti akan ingat janji kita besok. Aku nggak akan telat deh. I swear, Princess. Sudah sana kau makan dulu. Aku juga mau makan dulu. Nanti setelah makan aku telepon lagi. Iya...i love you too. Bye."

"Haaah...dasar Ino menelepon kok lama sekali. Kupingku sampai panas begini." terdengar suara keluhan seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya.

Pemuda itu, Kiba Inuzuka, baru saja menerima teror melalui telepon dari pacarnya sendiri, Ino Yamanaka. Kenapa dibilang teror? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kalau seorang pacar menelepon pacarnya? Malah seharusnya senang dong ditelepon pacarnya sendiri, sampai lama lagi. Tapi kalau pacarnya seperti Ino siapapun pasti akan menyetujui pendapat Kiba yang yang menganggap telepon dari Ino adalah teror.

Gimana nggak disebut teror kalau setiap Ino menelepon, gadis cantik itu selalu mengancam Kiba supaya tidak telat saat menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah atau saat kencan mereka.

Kiba tahu dengan jelas sih kalau dia memang tukang ngaret. Tapi untuk mengingatkannya kan nggak perlu berkali-kali. Masa Ino terus mengingatkannya sampai 5 kali sehari? Minum obat saja kalah. Gimana Kiba nggak kesal.

"Kiba...jangan pacaran terus ayo makan."

Terdengar teriakan kakak Kiba, Hana Inuzuka, memanggil Kiba untuk makan. Setelah menjawab iya dengan teriakannya, Kiba bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke bawah menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya ia diruang makan, terlihat ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya sudah duduk rapi di meja makan. Segera ia duduk ditempatnya. Setelah berdoa bersama, mereka sekeluarga pun segera memulai acara makan malam.

Setelah selesai makan Kiba langsung berdiri dan hendak berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melangkah, ibunya sudah terlebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Kiba...jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin ibu tanyakan padamu, Nak."

"Hmmm...ada apa, Bu?" jawab Kiba yang telah kembali duduk.

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Ino-chan?" tanya ibu Kiba lembut.

"Hah? Tentu saja kan? Bukannya ibu sudah tahu dari dulu. Aku kan pacarannya sejak SMP, Bu. Ibu gimana sih." cerocos Kiba sambil memandang aneh ibunya.

"Heh! Maksudnya bukan begitu, Baka!" ucap Hana sambil menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Maksud ibumu, pacaran dalam arti yang sebenarnya, Kiba." kali ini ayah Kiba ikut berbicara.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa maksud perkataan orangtuanya itu, sang Inuzuka muda itu pun seolah mendapat pencerahan tentang apa maksud orangtuanya itu. Namun, ia kembali terdiam kembali. Bukan karena tidak mengerti maksud perkataan orangtuanya, tapi ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Setelah beberapa saat Kiba pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Yah, bagaimana ya, Bu? Secara status sih aku memang pacarnya, tapi...aku nggak tahu apa Ino benar-benar mencintaiku atau nggak. Aku nggak mau terlalu memaksanya. Bu. Aku malah takut ia lari dariku lagi."

Ibu Kiba hanya tersenyum lembut pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Sementara Hana hanya bisa menatap adiknya prihatin.

"Pemikiranmu itu baik, Kiba. Tapi jangan hanya menunggu terus, kau juga harus mulai bertindak. Nanti dia keburu terpikat yang lain lho." nasihat ayah Kiba padanya.

"Siiip. Ayah tenang saja. Aku pasti akan bertindak. Tapi aku harus tunggu saat yang tepat. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami pasti akan menjadi pasangan kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Bukan pura-pura seperti sekarang." balas Kiba dengan seringaiannya.

"Mudah-mudahan saja itu terjadi, Nak. Ibu, ayah, dan kakak pasti akan mendukungmu." ucap ibunya.

"Hahahaha...terima kasih, Bu. Ah aku ke atas dulu ya. Mau menelepon Ino dulu. Tadi aku sudah janji selesai makan akan meneleponnya. Selamat malam ayah, ibu, kakak." ujar Kiba sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya kembali.

* * *

"Sakura..."

"Hik...apa...Neji-kuuuuuun?"

"Kau mabuk."

"Hik...siapaaaaa... yang mabuuukkk? Aku kan...hik...cuma...hik...minum colaa."

"Hn."

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan Neji dan sang gadis pink disebelahnya yang terlihat sedang mabuk karena emmmh cola? Yah mungkin sekarang kalian sedang berpikir mana ada orang yang bisa mabuk karena cola? Tapi hal itu benar terjadi pada Sakura Haruno. Siswi populer di Konoha International High School yang mendapat julukan 'Angel' Sakura mabuk karena 'overdosis' meminum cola. Ya 'overdosis'. Itulah istilah yang muncul dalam otak kekasih dari Sakura, Neji Hyuuga, yang sedari tadi hanya menatap aneh Sakura.

'Hn. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa ada orang yang begitu aneh yang bisa mabuk hanya karena cola. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi orang itu adalah pacarku. Hn. Dunia ini memang aneh' pikir Neji sembari menatap Sakura.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Sakura...sekarang lebih baik kita pulang. Sekarang sudah larut." ujar Neji sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Pulang? Pulang kemanaaaa? Hik...aku nggak mauuuu...aku nggak mauu pu..lang...hik."

"Haaah...Sakura kalu kau nggak pulang nanti dicari ayahmu. Bisa-bisa dikira aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu lagi."

"Hik...pokoknya aku nggak mau...hik...dirumahku nggak ada ibu...hik...aku mau pulang ke tempat yang ada ibu..." jawab Sakura ngotot.

'Hah...ini orang benar-benar. Bahkan ketika dia mabuk dia tetap saja egois. Hn. Dasar merepotkan.' ucap Neji dalam hati.

"Sakura masa kau minta aku mengantarkanmu ke tempat ibumu? Kau kan harus mati dulu baru bisa ke tempat ibumu. Kalu kau minta aku mengantarmu bisa-bisa aku dipenjara seumur hidup karena dituduh melakukan pembunuhan berencana padamu."

"Hik...hihihi...Neji-kun...hik...bodoh deh...kalau kau ...hik...takut dipenjara kau ikut mati saja bersamaku...hik...hihihihi."

Neji menatap ngeri Sakura setelah menatap pacarnya itu. Sejenak terlintas dikepalanya berita mengenai mereka berdua akan menjadi berita utama disemua media massa dengan judul 'Pewaris Keluarga Haruno dan Hyuuga Tewas Mengenaskan Akibat Bunuh Diri. Cinta Tak Direstuikah Penyebab Utamanya?'.

Segera Neji menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pikiran ngelanturnya itu. Hah bisa-bisa kalau dia terus berlama-lama dengan Sakura seperti ini pikirannya juga bisa ikur kacau seperti gadis itu. Dengan cepat segera dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada dalam sakunya dan menelepon Hinata, sepupunya.

"Hinata? Ya ini aku Neji. Hari ini Sakura mabuk. Jadi aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumahku. Tapi, tolong kau telepon ke rumah Sakura bilang dia menginap di rumahmu. Pasti paman Seiji tidak akan mengizinkan bila ia menginap dirumahku. Alasan kenapa Sakura sampai menginap segala semua terserah kau. Cerita kenapa Sakura bisa mabuk, besok saja kau tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya. Sudah ya, Hinata. Arigatou. Ja Ne."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan sepupunya itu berbicara, Neji segera menyudahi teleponnya. Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali, ia kembali menatap gadis pink dihadapannya yang terlihat sudah tertidur lelap.

Segera digendongnya gadis cantik itu lalu dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Setelah menidurkan Sakura dikursi belakang ia segera duduk dikursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediamannya.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

Hwaaaaaahhhhhh...saya benar-benar minta maaf banget-nget-nget udah update lama sekalinya update pendek gini. T_T. Mohon maaf yah buat para reader saya bener2 lagi sibuk2nya. Maklum kelas 3. Saya janji begitu ada waktu saya pasti akan update. Tapi walaupun chap ini pendek tetep review dong ya? Plis bgt. Oh iya ngomong2 saya lagi nyari beta reader nih ada yang berminat ngga? Kalo memang berminat bales direview saya aja ya. Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah membaca fict aneh saya ini. Sampai jumpa dichapter depaaannn...Oh iya makasih juga buat yang udah review chap kemarin. Maaf lagi saya blm bs bales reviewnya. Sekali lagi maaaaffffff...  
**


End file.
